Yes, President
by OP99
Summary: An adventurous romance about SasuNaru in the office world. President Sasuke, and employee Naruto. SasukexNaruto mainly with side pairings: NejixGaara, ShikaxTemari, ShinoxKiba. OCCness and yaoi alert. The story's better than the summery, believe me! *PAUSED TILL SEPT*
1. Interview

Yes, President

Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, an 18 years old Libra. Currently, I am looking for a job that does not need a lot of intelligence. Any job with a monthly payment over 800 is well appreciated. Please, NO sexual harassment, bullying, or exploitation. I have experienced enough over my previous works. Naruto "thoughtfully" typed out his resume.

"Here we go," the blond boy uttered, before entering the 30-floor building. The voguish designs were the first to track his attention; the walls were waves fading from black, blue, to white. Naruto settled himself on black leather chair, and waited for his turn. Outside the foggy glass doors, Naruto could only see silhouettes of a fairly build body, possibly a man, and a woman wearing a cheongsam. There were at least 10 people in front of him, so it took about 1 hour before the interviewers called Naruto in.

Obviously, our cute protagonist doesn't read signs, so he has no idea who owns this company. Therefore, he pushed open the doors, revealing the true body of the interviewers. There was a man wearing a dark blue tux, a diamond patterned tie tied in a Pratt knot. Beside him sat a lady wearing a baby pink cheongsam, black stockings tucked inside a pair of brown knee-high boots. See these two here for most others might be a major nice surprise. Therefore, the man is the head of this company, while the lady is one of the head directors. However, for Naruto, it is a definite nightmare.

The two interviewers are Sasuke Uchiha, and Sakura Haruno. Uzumaki could do no more than just stand there. Dead silent, with his mouth wide opened. These two are the last ones he wants to see. Maybe not Sakura, because all she did was rejecting Naruto a billion times. It is a different story for Sasuke. That guy confessed to him a few months ago. Even though Naruto straight out rejected him, Sasuke started following him everywhere; applying for the same jobs, eating at the same place, and renting the same building.

Sasuke smirked at his uke-to-be's reaction, "Common in, you're here for the interview, aren't you?" If Naruto can, he would like to run out of the room right away, but unfortunately, he can't. The reason is because, first, it would look extremely childish and dumb, second, this is the last company he can apply to. Naruto's legs dragged itself to sit down on a metallic black leather chair, that somewhat reminded him of the one outside. 'The owner sure likes black,' Naruto thought, 'just like Sasuke.'

Our poor uke hands Sasuke his resume, than changes his vision to stare at Sakura. Sasuke laughed as he read through the resume, which he later passed to Sakura. " Do you have any special skills?" Sasuke questioned tediously. "Well, not really," Naruto answered, just the sight of Sasuke's face is enough for his blood to float upwards, making his cheeks bright red.

"Oh, I see, I didn't think an idiot like you would have any anyways," Sasuke humiliated, giving a broad grin, "we'll think about it. You can leave now." As Naruto left for the door, Sasuke stood up and walked up to the blonde. The pale boy stopped Naruto just in time, right before he was about to leave, and pressed his lips against Naruto's scarlet cheeks. "Have a nice day, dobe," Sasuke whispered before Naruto rushed out the door, leaving only his ramen smell.

"Hah, he is definitely the best one out of all. What do you say, Sakura," Sasuke concluded. Sakura mentioned no comment; she just smiled and entered the name Naruto Uzumaki into the computer.


	2. First Day At Work

**Hello!**

Thank you very much for reviewing Charlie Uzumaki and KyouyaxCloud :D hope you all enjoy the second chapter of Yes, President.

and BTW, I do not own Naruto...only wish i did... anyways, here's the new chapter:

* * *

The blonde's hair gleamed, he is wearing a pair of multi-pocket, dark blue shorts that went up to his waist, leaving his medium build torso to show. Although, his face is not as calm as the scene, his cherry-like mouth is wide opened, causing his round face to extend, forming a long, horse like shape.

Naruto is currently sitting next to his old fashioned, eight inches thick desktop computer. He is logged on to his email account and the screen appears as: Fortunately, you have been accepted into our company to work as an regular employee at the sales department.

Honestly, he should be happy that he was accepted, because there really isn't anyone in this world that would like to hire him. However, our narcissistic uke is just too concerned about his relationship with his new head manager, which surprisingly is Kiba. 'Seriously? Kiba of all people? He is more of an idiot than I am' Naruto thought to himself, while he finished his cereal.

The email said that he should start working on Tuesday, the day he received the email. So, sadly for him, he had to hurry out of his house and head to the magnificent building, with the label "Uchiha" on it. Of course, once again, Naruto ignored the sign.

As he headed into the elevator, a familiar face entered. The person had spiky hedgehog-like hair, and wore a gray jacket that dropped to his thighs, with dirty brown pants. Only, he was wearing a pair old fashioned black sunglasses so Naruto was not able to identify the person. All Naruto could think of was, ' Is this the janitor of something, he looks nothing like a office worker.'

Even though I doubt he will know who it is even if there was no sunglasses. Because, when the person started chatting with Naruto, our cute kitty had no idea who it was, "Hey, Naruto, I knew Sasuke would accept you no matter what. What department are you working at?"

Naruto focused his attention to the guy's face, but still could not figure out who it was, but he still answered, "I'm working at the sales department...and...um, who are you?" Immediately, the temperature went down to -100 degrees, "Even if it has been a while, you should still remember your comrade's faces, or else you would hurt their feelings."

As the elevator door opened, Naruto rushed out of it straightaway. Now he remember, that's Shino, a guy he has always forgot. As he walk through the office tables, to the head manager's desk. He pushed the door ajar, but a voice told him to wait outside. Through the glass doors, Naruto is able to see exactly how messy the head manager's, or in other word, Kiba's desk is.

The voice called him in, he was absolutely right, Kiba's desk was piled with papers, books, and chip bags. 'You should totally get a maid, man' Naruto thought, only it kind of spilled out of his mouth and Kiba heard exactly was he was thinking.

"What did you say? Its way better than your house," As we all know, Kiba is just Kiba, he can't control his rage at all. "No it's not," normally an employee and the head manager would never talk like that. However, it is Kiba and Naruto, so they started quarrel till Shino, who is apparently the vice-head came in to stop them.

Kiba then shows Naruto his new office table, the surface has the same design as the walls, only in different colors. Naruto's table is covered with wavy strips of orange, white and gold. The head manager later introduces Naruto to his first task; delivering papers to the head of the technical department.

Once again, Naruto gets into the elevator, only this time there is no one beside him, at least not yet. He meant to press the button that says 18, but the elevator somehow goes to floor 21. Even though Naruto is stupid, but he at least knows how to read numbers, so he did not get out. However, someone did enter, and it was the last person he wanted to see: Sasuke Uchiha.

Naruto tried his best to keep his distance with Sasuke, and magically, Sasuke didn't bother him. All Sasuke did was bump into Naruto when the idiot was leaving. Naruto might not have thought much about that, but Sasuke actually installed a voice recorder on Naruto's phone*.

The trip to the 18th floor was nothing interesting, all that happened was Naruto found out the head of technical is Shikamaru, while the vice head is Sai. Two shrewd people.

What was intriguing is when Naruto came back to Kiba's office, he heard arguing sounds. When he looked through the glass doors, he saw Kiba being pushed onto a table by Shino. Shino's hands are now on Kiba's shoulder, his legs between Kiba's legs. "What are you doing, I'm the head manager you..." poor Kiba could say no before Shino presses his lips against his. Entering his tongue inside Kiba's mouth.

When their lips parted, it left them both breath rapidly. Suddenly, Shino whispers something in Kiba's ears, making the energetic uke blush of embarrassment. There was no time for Naruto to think before a pair of hand grabs him from behind.

"You wanna try it?" Sasuke offered. Naruto jumps out of the hug and flees for his life. He seriously do not want to do it, not with a man, even if it has to be a man, not Sasuke.

Since it was lunch time, Naruto headed straight to his favorite ramen shop, to fill his belly. At the restaurant he saw Choji, which he later found out ran a steak restaurant at the nearby mall.

The two of them had an awesome chat, so when Naruto left, he was happy as can be, and he forgot all about the obnoxious thing Sasuke did.

The rest of the day past on fast, Naruto met numerous people, new and old such as: Temari, Kankuro, Neiji, and Hinata. Sasori, Diedara and so forth.

**Inside Sasuke's Office:**

"Ah...He sure met tons of people today," Sasuke worded, stretching, "guess I'll have to schedule our date for Thursday, he'd want to talk to his new co-workers first."


	3. First Date

Thx for all the encouragements ppl :D so, here's the chapter... Plz review if you like it :)

* * *

For Naruto, the first day was a blast, since he never remembers the bad things. However, the sight of Kiba and Shino kissing did leave a vivid image. That is the reason Naruto tries to walk as far away from Kiba's office as possible.

Other than that, he loved his new job. The payment would be considered low for normal people, but his abnormal, so it's fine. The second day was nothing special. Sasuke didn't bother him. He thought that our loving Uchiha has finally given up on him but he had no idea what Sasuke was planning.

Today, when he arrived at the office, Kiba came straight up to him and slammed a pile of papers on his unstained desk. Kiba was eager to ask Naruto why the hell was he running away from him, but Naruto took the paper, and dashed out. Naruto would probably ignore Kiba for another week or so.

It was truly a terrible idea to scramble out, he should have at least waited for Kiba to tell him whom he should hand these to. However, luck was on his side, because the name Sasori was printed big and bold on the paper. When they met yesterday, Sasori had told Naruto he worked at the designing department.

Therefore, Naruto headed to the designing department. The appearance of this department was quite different; the entire office was sealed with a heavy, grayish metal door and solid cement walls. It looked like a storage room rather than an office room. However, when the door was pushed open by Naruto's tan hands, dazzling lights blinded his sky blue eyes.

The reflections made his eyes look like a gleaming ocean. Only, the real gleaming ocean is not in his eyes, it's right before his eyes. As he set foot inside the office, Naruto was able to feel the softness of sand, hear the sound of waves, and watch crabs crawl. 'Is this really an office?' Naruto thought to himself after the shock. His unsaid question was answered when Sasori walked up to him.

As he handed the papers to Sasori, Naruto questioned, "What in the world is this?" He was seriously shocked but our redhead answered as if it was the most normal thing on Earth, "This? It's just because of the project we just accept. We change our office's theme every time we get a major assignment."

Naruto could say no more before Ino, the head manager kicks him out. As he walked out of the office, staring at the floor, wondering why Ino kicked him out, a meager shadow count his eyes. The shadow belonged to the guy that chased him for weeks, Sasuke Uchiha. "What are you here for?" Naruto snapped.

"Don't worry, I'm only here to assign you on a business trip." Sasuke announced. The blonde boy's face became relieved right away. How idiotic can he be? Would the president really come to tell a low-rate employee personally? The answer is no, but Naruto doesn't know that, so he believed in what Sasuke said.

Naruto fetched for his phone to check the time right after he arrived at the five star restaurant. He is exhausted, and is surely an outstanding sight at such a high-class restaurant. However, he was here just in time for the business trip, as Sasuke has described.

Sasuke told him to reach River Side*, the best restaurant in town before 7pm. Mr. President has reserved a table for the two of them, and is already there when Naruto has arrived.

Quickly, Naruto lowered himself onto a chair. Since he knew Sasuke was paying, he ordered a medium rare steak, topped with gravy and a Shirley Temple. 'I'll clear out his wallet by eat a billion desserts. This is my revenge for his ignorance.' Naruto thought to himself, smirking.

Obviously, our intelligent seme was able to detect that, but he just went with his plan and didn't say anything. Dinner was almost over when Naruto suddenly felt dizzy. The truth is Sasuke told the waitress to add some alcohol in the Shirley Temple. Our protagonist was plainly too innocent to know, so when Sasuke offered to take him home, he accepted it.

Sasuke had to literally drag Naruto back, 'this guy can't drink at all, can he?' Sasuke thought to himself. When they've finally reached Naruto's apartment, it was almost midnight. Sasuke dug the keys out of Naruto's pocket, and unlocked the door, exposing the messiness and the noxious smell.

He laid Naruto onto his bed, stripped off his cloth. Naruto's is now lying on his bed, his mouth half opened, making Sasuke just want to jump on him and fuck him. But Sasuke didn't want to ruin their relationship; he wanted Naruto to come to him himself. So, he just pressed his lips on the blonde boy's mouth. His tongue gently entering, then exploring every bit of Naruto's mouth.

The dunk boy's reaction provoked Sasuke more. He started to touch Naruto's nipples, pinching them slightly, than wrapping his mouth around it, licking and sucking the little thing. His actions made Naruto moan, his eyes closed tighter. Sasuke didn't dare do more.

Uchiha laid beside his beloved boy, one arm lying across Naruto's chest, pulling the tan boy closer to himself.

*I seriously cannot think of any restaurant names, so please bear with me :P


	4. First Project

OP99: Thank you everyone for supporting me :) never thought I'd have anyone reading my story but there is, and I feel blessed. Guys, thank you so much for the hits and reviews, I really wanna change the mistakes I've made in previous chpts, but its just too much of a hassle to do so on . Please review more if you can... Here's the fourth chpt.

* * *

Naruto felt a warm aura surrounding him, so gentle, so loving. His hands reached out to the source of the heat, and pulled himself into Sasuke's arms, only Naruto had no idea. He probably thought it was some random pillow he had.

His movement woke the other boy; Sasuke glanced at the kitty lying in his arms. 'What a cutie, wish he would have done this even if he knew I has the one hugging him.' Sasuke thought to himself. At the thought, he gave Naruto a gentle kiss on the cheek.

The blonde boy felt the movement, and opened his misty eyes, revealing his sapphire eyes. Of course, his degree of intelligence does not equal to his beauty. All he did was stare at Sasuke, then go back to sleep, cuddling himself inside Sasuke's arms.

Maybe Naruto isn't that stupid, because after a few seconds, he opened his eyes again, showing a terrified expression. As if he has seen a monster, one that's about to swallow him alive. Sasuke laughed at the sight, "You were the one that asked me to take you home, dobe. I didn't do anything." "Oh." was all Naruto could utter.

As Sasuke hopped out of bed, and started to change, Naruto finally recognized how stupid his answer was. But there was nothing he could do; the blonde boy pulled himself onto his feet. That was when Naruto realized he is completely naked, even for Naruto; it was hard to believe Sasuke didn't do anything.

The thought of what might have happened yesterday made the tan boy blush in embarrassment. However, our idiotic protagonist could only listen to Mr. President's instructions. Sasuke is already fully dressed in a Duke blue shirt, designer's black suit, and matching black pants. "Hurry up and get dress, or I'll help you get dressed," Sasuke, instructed, "we'll be going out for breakfast, your house is like a pigsty."

Naruto became scarlet, and could say no more but, "Oh." The cute kitty wasn't even able to word his question, you know, the one about what happened yesterday. Or was he able to argue against Sasuke like he always does. Wonder if it's the power of love that's taking effect.

Dobe's face stayed pink, throughout their drive to Kastura Cafe, a top class restaurant. There was a moment Naruto's face changed color, only not to its normal color, but crimson red. After Sasuke exited the car, he reached for Naruto's hand, and would not release it no matter what.

Sasuke forcing, and Naruto resisting, the two of them entered the restaurant. Naruto, who doesn't know how to enjoy luxury, ordered a pancake, and a cup of orange juice. While Sasuke ordered French toast, with ham and cheese, the dish this restaurant is famous for.

"Ring. Ring. Ring" Sasuke's phone buzzed. "What?" Sasuke answered angrily, 'I'm enjoying my second date with dobe, what do you want' was what he was really thinking. The person on the other side had such a great projection to his voice that even Naruto was able to hear him.

"Sorry, sorry. I know you're having your sweet date with Naruto, but Itachi called me to tell you about the new project we got," it is clear that the one speaking is Kakashi now. " We need someone to run it with me, you know, I'm no good at projects that's gonna be displayed," Kakashi continued. Kakashi continued to talk but Naruto is too focused on his last sentence. 'If I do this project, not only will I be able to see Kakashi-sensei, but also get my salary. And, the most important part, stay away from Sasuke,' Naruto is having a conversation all to himself.

Suddenly, Naruto gasped out, "I'll do it." Sasuke stared at him in silence. To be honest, he doesn't want to give this job to Naruto, but seeing the enthusiastic face, how could he say no. "Naruto will do," are the last words Sasuke told Kakashi before he hung up.

Naruto spent his entire day communicating with Kakashi about the new project. He found out the project was not as easy as he thought. In fact, way harder. Fortunately, all he has to do is remember the plan, objective, and the possible ending result. This is so he could tell their customers during the important meeting since Kakashi said he's no good at it.

After weeks of organizing, it is finally the day of their presentation. Naruto walked through the well-ornamented garden, making his way through to the main lobby. This place called the Grand Palace is like an ancient castle. There's an innumerable amount of rooms, so much Naruto could never count. The walls were of numerous different designs, some were of plain glass, others filled with mosaics, and others fully painted.

The reckless blonde suddenly bumped into a boy about his size. The boy had crimson hair that fell to his ears, Alice blue eyes, and a dark black circle around his eyes. It could be no one but Gaara, one of his treasured friends. Instead of Naruto apologizing, the two greeted each other, and walked together into the main lobby.

Naruto might think this is just a splendid meeting, but he didn't know what this would lead to. A memory he will never forget, however, this is also an action that brought him to understand who his true love is. *

*Dun worry, this is and will end up as a SasuNaru fanfiction.


	5. First Love

HI~ The weird me is here again :D I rlly dun have anything ta say, but ty ty ty (again) for reading my story! Im terribly srry for making the Narusaru mistake... This is a **SasuNaru**, kk ? dat waz a typo, plz forgive me! Oh, and i almost forgot, plz review and tell me if i did anything wrong, cause i'm rlly clumsy. so, here's chpt 5 plz enjoy:

* * *

The project presentation, or the "party" if you want a more accurate definition of what is happening in the main lobby, has begun. The two good friends were standing next to each other, each holding a cup of champagne.

As the two were chatting away, they kind of drifted off to an awkward subject. Gaara, who has showed an obvious interest in Neji, suddenly changed the topic and asked, "How's it going with you and Sasuke. Kakashi told me he fell in love with you."

Don't know if it was the alcohol or the name Sasuke that made blood flush to Naruto's face, but he answered in a reserved way, "He... he's probably just playing around. I mean, he's not gay, and even if he is, I'm not. Plus, he hasn't shown that he would or want to do any of...you know, that kind of stuff." As the blonde uttered his thoughts, he was surely not aware of Sasuke's piercing eyes, staring at him from afar.

Although Gaara felt the unpleasant atmosphere, he didn't warn Naruto. Therefore, he thought it was a good idea for Sasuke to know what his lover really felt. Just like how Neji knows exactly how he feels. The only obstacle for Gaara is, just like Naruto hasn't showed any interest in Sasuke, Neji hasn't either. However, he has the determination to make Neji his, or make himself Neji's.

Sasuke smirked when he heard Naruto's words; he murmured, "I'll be sure to do that kind of stuff next time." The pale boy walked up to Kakashi, and request to have Naruto speak first. This was so he could have his little party with Naruto afterwards.

Naruto gave his passionate speech, one he has practiced for days. He totally didn't go with what was written, but he is the number one unpredictable, and he stayed on topic. The results were good too, all the customers laughed at his ridiculous jokes.

Then, the party ended with head managers and presidents from other companies signing up to get involved. The blonde kitty was soon bored, and started to answer whatever others asked him in a tedious manner.

Of course, Sasuke noticed this, and pulled Naruto out of there, to the front garden. The two of them sat on an angelic white bench. After several minutes, Naruto broke the silence, "Well-" Sasuke cut him off, "Nice speech you had there. Did you like doing projects?" "Yea, it was so fun." His answer was so innocent that it made Sasuke laugh.

'There wouldn't be anyone else in this world that doesn't care about realistic factors like the way Naruto doesn't. What an angelic cutie he is, just makes me want him more.' Sasuke thought to himself.

The two exchanged goodbyes as the presentation ended. Sasuke offered to drive his cute uke (to-be) home, but Naruto rejected. Even though he regretted so much afterwards.

The next day Naruto went to work, Sasuke wasn't there to bother him. He felt more ease, but when he overheard Kiba and Shino's conversation, he dashed out of the office. Kiba and Shino were "secretly" discussing about how Sasuke was in a car accident, and someone was badly injured. Actually, Sasuke was perfectly fine; his driver was slightly injured, not terribly. However, Naruto didn't know, so he hired a taxi, and got to Central Hospital, where Uchiha currently is, as fast as possible.

Memories flashed into Naruto's mind. He remembered when he had a fever. It was during the first few months after Sasuke's confession, the wealthy Uchiha had just moved into Naruto's apartment as a roommate.

Now he think about it, Sasuke took care of him from the crack of dawn to the dead of night. The pale boy came into his room every night to remind him to take the medicine. Naruto might be an idiot, but he's not unobservant, he knew Sasuke loved him without wanting anything back. He finally realized how much he meant to Sasuke, and how much he loved Sasuke. His heart filled with loneliness at the thought of losing Sasuke.

He's pride didn't matter anymore, whether he likes Sakura or not, all he want right now is Sasuke, his beloved Sasuke. The thought of something bad happening to Sasuke created shreds of tear, drifting around in his eyes.

He had to tell Sasuke what he meant to him, before it's too late. How though? Naruto was clueless, after rejecting Sasuke numerous times, he couldn't just say I love you, or could he? However, there was no time for him to sort out his thoughts, he was too worried about Sasuke's condition.


	6. Love Rival?

As he entered Sasuke's room, room 21, Naruto was terrified to see a person wrapped all over with white bandage. He rushed over and hug the body, "I...I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said no, I shouldn't have rejected you. I should have gone with you. I-I love you!"

"Uh..." the mummy-like person was in shock. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't Sasuke, since the little hair that sticks out was brown. However, Naruto was too worried to visualize that.

The "I love you" wasn't for nothing, Sasuke was leaning on the doorframe, with a broad grin across his face. "You do?" Sasuke questioned the crying kitten from behind. Naruto turned. Right before his eyes, was his beloved Sasuke, all in one piece.

He hopped onto his feet and dashed towards Sasuke. The blonde boy buried his face inside Sasuke's arms, wailing, "You're fine, I'm so glad. I love you! Don't leave me." Naruto had finally realized what Sasuke meant to him.

Naruto stay by Sasuke's side as the doctors examined his lover. As the two doctors finished, Sasuke buttoned up his pure white shirt. He pulled Naruto closer to him, the two of them staring at each other in the eyes. Once again, Naruto's face flushed with embarrassment.

No matter how clueless he was, Naruto at least knew that this is going to lead to a fierce kiss. And it did, Sasuke place his lips on Naruto's, letting their souls meet. The kiss kind of tickles, but in a delighted way. This is Naruto's first kiss, at least the first when he knows of. All the sensation makes him want to pull Sasuke in closer, and he does.

The virgin blond places his tan arms around the pale boy's neck, and opened his mouth slightly. Sasuke took the chance, and ventured his way into Naruto's mouth. With little hesitation, Naruto started to reply, pushing his soft tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke replied fast, causing moan to escape Naruto's throat. The two shared a kiss, passionate like fire, yet gentle as the summer breeze.

Both were breathing rapidly after the intimate kiss. Naruto's heart was still pounding faster than ever when the two of them left the room. The sky was turning gray, though there are still traces of sunlight, enough to see the surroundings. The couple headed to "TongHua", a Chinese restaurant, for dinner.

This time, Naruto had no idea what to order, so his beloved Uchiha took the menu and ordered a dish for him. Honestly, when the mashed up eggplant looking dish was served, Naruto wanted to puke. Sasuke convinced him into tasting a little bit, and the blonde felt in love with the saltiness and the spice that burned his throat.

As the two boys finished their supper, they each headed back to their own house. With Sasuke leaving a final announcement, "throw all the junk out of your apartment, and pack all the things you need. Even though I don't think there will be any, but yeah." "Why?" Naruto questioned. "Cause you're moving in, obviously. Do you want to stay in your pigsty? Even if you do, I won't allow that." Sasuke concluded.

It has been a week since Naruto confessed. The blond boy is currently sitting on his leather office chair, waiting for his manager Kiba to give him orders. "Ah! I can't find it!" Kiba hollered in irritation. Everyone was annoyed, of course, but no one could say anything, since he is the head manager here. "Stop that Kiba, you're disturbing your co-workers," this comment could be from nobody, but Shino, the sales department's beloved vice-manager.

Just the sight of these two standing next to each other makes Naruto think about the scene. Kiba blushed at the sight of Shino, "An-anyways, just go dig in Sasuke's office for the notice. I can't seem to find it."

Therefore, Naruto walked down to the president's office. Sasuke was not there when he arrived, but since his secretary is Konan, who knew about the two of them, she let him in. As Naruto opened Sasuke's drawer, he discovered a picture of a gorgeous woman.

The lady had wavy silver hair that fall to her waist, amber eyes, and a familiar body. It's so familiar, but Naruto can't seem to figure out whom it belonged to. Not only was the girl beautiful, the most irritating thing is that she has her hands around Sasuke's shoulders. The date was also clearly printed on the paper, three days after his confession. Naruto started to worry.

The papers he was looking for was right underneath the picture, so Naruto placed the picture on the surface of the brown table, and left the room. However, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about the women and Sasuke. He thought about the worst-case scenario, Sasuke could be dating the girl, or maybe in love with her?

His mind was bazaar. The day passed by fast, and as Naruto returned to his disorganized apartment, since they decided he was going to move in three days, he went straight to bed. Not that he could sleep, at all. His sapphire eyes stared up at the unclean ceiling, thinking about Sasuke.

On the other hand, Sasuke has returned to his office and saw that picture. He flipped it over, and the back read: Sakura Haruno makeover ;). Sasuke knew at the moment that Naruto must have mistaken it as his girlfriend or something. 'What a cute kitty' Sasuke thought, 'I might as well make him worry about it.' He's so evil, isn't he? But that's how Naruto likes it anyway.

* * *

Sorry to say, but I've never experienced a kiss, went on a date or anything of the sort...so the kissing scenes might be unrealistic. Thank you for reading again!


	7. Fight

HI~ Meh is OP99 :D Just read anon's comment and want to thank him/her for giving me feed backs. I would really appreciate more feed back on the story... the reason i write "common" instead of "come on" when the characters are speaking is because dats the way I say it when i talk. Since the two characters are talking, i didn't want them to talk like "I did not like her, she is weird." smtimes it makes meh feel like i'm writing meh hw...or a report...plus not much ppl talk like dat...so yeah... Anyways, i'll try to fix other grammar mistakes and stuff, kk? thx! here's Chpt 7 :) enjoy!

* * *

Naruto barely had enough sleep; dark black circles surround his eyes, making the kitty look like a panda. He rubbed his foggy eyes, and lifted himself to his feet, revealing his full height. The worried boy quickly finished a bowl of cereal, and headed to work.

As he entered the familiar high rise, instead of heading to his department, Naruto presses the button to go to level 21. However, he changes his mind right when the elevator stops. Naruto want to ask Sasuke about the picture, but he doesn't want to lose Sasuke.

The morning was as tiring as can be for Naruto, not only did he deliver a zillion papers, his mind was filled with Sasuke, and that mysterious girl. On the other hand, Sasuke was as joyful as can be. Why? Do you remember the voice recorder? It's still on Naruto's ancient phone, so Sasuke was able to hear his kitty mumbling "Sasuke" all morning.

Sasuke is really wondering what Naruto will do now, so he called up Sakura. He asked her to dress up just like she did in the picture, and walked down to the sales department. Naruto, who is currently lying on his desk, half died, hears the surprised voices and raises his head.

Right before him is Sasuke, dressed in a dark blue tux, white-collar shirt and black dress pants. The only difference this time is, there are diamond sparkles covering his shoulder blades, fading away when it reaches his chest. The design makes him look as if he was wearing the night sky.

Sakura was wearing a matching blue ball gown, with only one strap crossing her left shoulder. A piece of fabric is cut from the left side, letting her model-like leg show. The dress is multi-layered, and sparkled from neck to the end of Sakura's calf.

The two looked as if they were heading to a ball, which is true. "Come with us, Naruto," Sasuke ordered, as if Naruto was just a mere employee to him. Sasuke might have thought this was a good idea to get Naruto jealous, but he was completely wrong. Naruto is the most unpredictable person after all.

However, that didn't show until they arrived at the ballroom, and started dancing. As Naruto tried to pull Sasuke out of the dance and talk to him, all his lover did was ignore him, on purpose of course. Only, this time Sasuke performed a dreadful step in his plan.

As the dance ended, Sasuke had already felt the awkwardness, since Naruto didn't come back after he ignored him. His plan has backfired, he thought. Worry is not a strong enough word to describe his feelings right now. He rushed to Itachi, who also came to the dance.

"Did you see Naruto?" the younger Uchiha asked his brother. "Yea, I saw him, walk the front door. He wasn't really like his normal self, kind of depressed," Itachi answered. He was going to ask his brother about live, but before he can, a gust of wind blew by, and his brother is gone.

Sasuke hurried to the front door. The sky had fell dark, and all Sasuke could see was beautiful sights, flowers, bushes, and swings. Only, he wasn't in the mood for these things. Luckily, he caught a glimpse of Naruto's bright orange hair.

He could do no more than march over. Naruto turned over, and the two eyes met. Before Sasuke was able to utter his words, Naruto began, "le-let's break up. You're better off with that beautiful girl." Naruto sobered, he knew better than anyone how much he loves Sasuke. However, because of that, he wants the best for Sasuke.

Naruto thought through things, he thought that the best way for Sasuke to enjoy his life is to have a wife, a female one. That excludes him. Sasuke was shocked by the words; he just wanted his kitty to be jealous. He never meant it to be like this.

Soon, the sky was covered with clouds, thunder rumbled, while lightning flashed. As tears shed down Naruto's face, heaven went along. The already misty and dark sky is now filled with rain. Rain that renewed the world. Could Naruto's loved be renewed too? Or is their love going to end, just like the rain will?


	8. Party

Hi~ i read all your reviews and would like to thank you all for taking you time and writing them. **Anon ** had a great suggestion, i actually used **'** when the character were thinking but i guess it was hard to notice so from now on i'll use _Italic. I._ I try to upload a chpter everyday so its hard to get friends to read them, but i'll try to keep the mistakes as minor as possible, once again thx for reading

The delayed thunder made Naruto's heart pound; he doesn't like the rain, really. But he has to stand here, his legs wouldn't move. Naruto doesn't know why, maybe he wants an answer from Sasuke. 'Yes, that must be it, I just want him to accept what I said.' Naruto thought to himself.

Of course, that's not what he's waiting for. Deep inside his heart, he knows what he wants. Sasuke to disagree with his comment, and the two get together. But will that happen?

The answer is yes, because after several minutes of silence, Sasuke laughed. His laughter became louder and louder, making Naruto panic. 'Is he sick?' At least Naruto is back to his usual insane self now.

"Me, and that girl? Figure out who that is first, before you say breakup," Sasuke worded, laughing. Obviously he is terrified in Naruto leaving him, but he's got to give himself a nice way to recover from his mistake, and not make himself look like a moron.

Sasuke continued, "You should have looked at the back of the picture, dobe. The girl's your adored Sakura-chan," Sasuke mimicked Naruto's voice. "What? se-seriously?" Naruto had no idea, but now he thinks back, that familiar body does look like Sakura-chan's.

Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke pulled the blond boy into his arms. "Seriously, I don't give a damn about any hot girl. I only love you," Sasuke confessed. We all say Naruto is simple minded, and he is. "I love you, too," Naruto cried, wrapping his arms around Sasuke' body.

As the two boys embraced, traces of tear fell across Naruto's face. Was there any on Sasuke's? Yes, sheds of tear drop from his eyes, along with the heavy rain. This is probably one of the rare times Sasuke has ever showed tears.

Sasuke lift Naruto's chin, the two eyes met again. One filled with tears, the other unpredictable. But they both know what is going to happen. Their lips met, and shared a rushed kiss before a Ferrari honked.

They claimed in, and inside the expensive car sat their friends; Gaara, Itachi, and the so- called Sakura. "Sa-Sakura-chan?" Naruto whispered. Sakura looked over, "What? I heard you mistaken me as you love rival," Sakura teased. Naruto's cheeks burned, but at least now he is sure that the girl is Sakura.

Now that their lover's quarrel has ended, Naruto is clearing out his house in order to move to Sasuke's. Seriously, instead saying moving, it should be called throwing garbage away. Because all there is in his house, are piles of garbage.

His ancient desktop is replaced with an iMac, his old fashioned single bed is replaced with a luxurious California King bed, and the 7 inches wide TV is replaced with a 3D touchscreen. In other words, all of his useful, not useful, garbage "furniture" are thrown out.

To congratulate their love, Sasuke invited some of their friends over for a housewarming party. The couple was supposed to move into a mansion, but since Naruto showed a strong opinion in not moving into one, they decided to move into a high rise. Truly, the reason he said no was not because his lame "we will be so far apart from each other" comment, he was just plainly too scared of the vastness and the emptiness. In other words, he was afraid there might be ghosts or something.

For his party, Sasuke invited several close friends of his, Gaara, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Shino, Kiba, Sai, Sasori, Temari, Shikamaru, Diedara, and Itachi. Although a few were not able to come, the majority came, so it was fine.

The apartment was spacious, but there was not enough space for all those people. Therefore, they moved to the pool area after dinner. If you noticed, most people Sasuke invited are couples. They had fun playing various childish games, swam in the pool, and did a variety of other activities.

Beside the wine stand, Gaara was drinking a cup of rose wine. He never liked to be with the crowd, the only reason he came was because Naruto begged him to come. While he was enjoying his own space, Gaara didn't notice the pair of pale eyes, staring at him from afar.

Neji walked over, took a cup of red wine, and just stood there, right in front of Gaara. It might be the reflection of his flaming hair, but Gaara's cheeks turned pink. The two started to chat about life.

Gaara tried to keep his face as calm as possible, but instead, his face became extremely stern. Everyone else that passed by were all horrified by his piercing eyes, but all Neji did was grin.

He loves Gaara the way he is; the sternness is just his cuteness. After chatting for half an hour or so, Gaara realized that this is his time to confess. Unlike Naruto, he's not stupid, but when it comes to love, are ukes are always not as smart.

"Uh...I, I...uh, you know," Gaara stumbled. It's rare for him to get tongue-tied and nervous, but it's a confession after all, what can you say? On the other hand, Neji is as his normal self, shrewd and calm. He knows that Gaara is trying to confess, so he helped, "What? Are you O.K.?" Neji placed his hand on Gaara's face, as if he was terribly worried about Gaara, when his happy that he will have the chance to make Gaara his. This action made making the redhead heat.

"You're burning, let's get in there, and get you some rest," Neji suggest, as he helped Gaara back to the apartment. You know, everyone has some inner plan going on, so does Neji. As they walked pass Sasuke, Neji whispered, "I'll probably need your bedroom for the night." Sasuke smirked, he knew what was going to happen, "K, but remember, don't dirty anything. You owe me one."

Like they always say, people of the same type become friends, it's true, these two are both so intelligent and devilish. As the couple entered Sasuke's luxurious room, Neji laid the half-awake Gaara on to bed. Half of his dizziness is probably because of the wine, but the other half is because of Neji and his actions.

Neji pulled back Gaara's crimson hair, and give him a gentle kiss on the forehead, "I love you."

Neji x Gaara H scene for next chapter! hope you enjoy it!


	9. Neji x Gaara

Srry this is a rlly short chpter cause its only Gaara and Neji doing "it"...so yeah, i'm not very good at h scenes, but i tried my best...my h scenes has been called bullsh*t and stuff, so, plz bare with me and no hater's comments plzzzz, but do tell me wat i have ta work on. thank you so much :D anyway, please enjoy!

This is the changed version with the aspects** Cha Cha **has suggested added in, hope u like it!

* * *

Gaara's cheeks turned to the exact same color as his hair. Because of the shock, Gaara has his mouth slightly opened. Therefore, Neji moved his lips, and the four lips met. The two shared a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing, and twirling together, exploring each other's mouth.

Neji's hands slid down, and unbuttoned Gaara's shirt. His hands moved along the smooth chest, down to his waist, teasing Gaara. The hands occasionally pinched his nipples, making the serious boy moan.

Gaara might be a stern person, but in bed, he acts just like Naruto, a cute kitty. The redhead is breathing rapidly, letting his lover pleasure his body. Every place Neji touches burns, making Gaara arching his back.

Kissing his uke's neck, Neji slid his hand into Gaara's jeans. Gasps of air escaped Gaara's throat. All Neji could think of now is cumming on those sexy lips, making Gaara scream in excitement. "You drive me crazy," Neji pointed out before stripping the last piece of clothing off the other boy.

He reached for the bedside cabinet, where Sasuke has pre-stored the lubrication they needed. Hyuga squeezed some lube onto his finger, and lifted the redhead's legs above his shoulders. Gently, Neji pressed his fingers against Gaara's entrance. Slowly, he entered one finger, trying not to hurt his partner. Gaara's light brows arched* at the awkwardness. The feeling is not describable; it hurt, but only a little, more of it should be said as pleasure, and some pure weirdness.

As Hyuga entered two other fingers, his partner's entrance is already soaking wet. He thrust the fingers in and out, occasionally hitting Gaara's sweet spot. When his cutie's cheeks are scarlet and his eyes are starting to tear from embarrassment, he decided to add a little oil to the fire.

Hyuga took his free hand, and wrapped it over Gaara's engorged manhood. Do all semes turn into devils in bed? Yes, they do. Neji clearly showed his devilish side when he started to slide his hand up and down, in a steady rhythm, then suddenly increasing the speed, slowing down when Gaara is almost at orgasm.

Our poor uke begged, "N-no…don't...Ah" Gaara wasn't even able to finish his words before Hyuga started licking his member. Gaara couldn't stop moaning, even though Neji was treating him in a sadistic manner, lightly biting his member, and sucking the front.

Gaara was covered in sweat when Neji has finally had enough fun, and entered his member inside the redhead. Even though it was painful, but soon, the pain was overwhelmed by pleasure. The harder Neji thrust, the more Gaara screamed, the two voices filled the tremendous bedroom. The redhead wrapped his legs around Neji's waist, pulling them closer together.

"Never leave me, I love you," Neji said between thrusts. Gaara was not able to answer in a normal way, but he managed to reply, "I won't, I love you too." Together, the two released.

*I know some people say he doesn't have eyebrows, but lets just call them light ones.

* * *

thx for reading! Next chapter will be back to the party~ yeah, as you can see, imma jus tryin to add words into this chpter :P shameless me... but hope you enjoyed it, thx for readin again... see ya!


	10. Game On!

**HI~~~** I read **Cha Cha**-chan's review and added the thing she/he suggested into the previous chapter, so fill free to check it out (again ;D) …

And just so you know, this is a fun chapter I just thought of doing. It involves the people that were invited to Sasuke's party, but only in this chpter they have their original techniques (ninjatsu) from Naruto.

Oh, btw, I thought of this weird game when we were playing doctor dodge ball today at gym…ik, random right? But yea, hope u enjoy :D and fill free to answer the questions with our characters. Hope ya enjoy!~~

After the two of them were finished, Neji reminded himself in a quiet voice, trying not to disturb his sleeping beauty, "Ah~ I still have to clean up the mess. Sasuke would probably kill me." The pale-eyed boy smirked, and lay down next to his lover, ignoring the rest of the world.

That was an exciting make out scene, but outside of the bedrooms, the visitors are all having a blast. Shikamaru always thinks everything is boring, but even he is in the pool, playing water pillow fight with the others.

Everyone was equally divided into two teams with Sasuke, and Deidara each being a team captain, and Choji being the judge.

Team 1: Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Temari, and Shino.

Team 2: Deidara, Sasori, Shikamaru, Itachi, and Kiba.

Majority wanted Shikamaru to be the captain because of his intelligence, but Deidara told Itachi that he wanted to be in charge. Since his angelic Deidara told him that, of course Itachi wouldn't say no. So, he threatened everyone by staring at his teammates with his sharingan, and Deidara became the captain.

Deidara was so excited when he was chosen as the captain, but his smile turned into a frown when they announced the rules. Of course, Naruto became worried about his beloved Sasuke, too. However, there's no turning back.

Rules: All players' goals are to protect their captain and try to hit the captain from the opposing team.

If a pillow hits the captain, the person from the opposing team asks a "facts question", e.g., "What is one plus one?"

If the team is not able to answer the question within one minute, the other team can draw a circle (with permanent marker) on the losing team's captain (and the captain has to walk home like that).

"3, 2, 1, game on!" Choji hollered, "The fight has begun!"

Not even 5 minutes into the game, and Sasuke has been hit by Kiba (and akamaru) who used his four legs technique. Shikamaru, the smart dude, soon came up with a question, "The police are investigating a death. A man was hung from a rope in a room, with no windows or other entrances of any kind except for the door which was locked from the inside."

Now, everyone from the opposing team is all serious about this question. Shikamaru continued, "The rooms ceiling was very high, 2.5 meters from the ceiling, the rope only hung 1 meter down, making the man's feet was 1.5 meter away from the ground."

Sasuke's team is frustrated, none of them could think of anything, not even Shikamaru's girlfriend, Temari. This made Shikamaru grin, he loves it when Temari admires him, "and there was only a 35 centimeter box and a puddle of water beneath the man's feet, and nothing else in the room. How did he die?*"

Not only is Sasuke's team scratching their head off, trying to figure out this question now, even Shikamaru's teammates are eager to know the answer to this magnificent question. Now, a minute is up and no one has the answer. Though, people did throw out a few random answers like, "Some else came in and killed the man, then removed the ladder?" But Shikamaru rejected them all.

Finally, the smart ass announced the answer, "The man stepped on a 1.5 meter high ice cube, and hung himself. He also turned the heater in the room extremely high, forcing the ice to melt faster."

Everyone turned, and stared at Deidara, who is currently drawing a giant circle around Sasuke's pale cheeks. Sasuke's face turned scarlet, but not because of embarrassment, he was pissed. However, all he could say was, "Itachi, give him a great night tonight, would you?" And surely, that was enough to get Deidara burning, and throwing sand at the ground.

"The second round has begun!" Choji announced, eating his 60th plate of medium rare steak. This round lasted for quite a while. Shino attempted to use his bugs, but they were either trapped by Itachi's sharingan, or blew out of sight by Temari. He felt so depressed that he ran over to Kiba, and dragged him to the corner to draw circles in the ground **.

This time, Sakura threw a massive beach umbrella and hit Deidara right on the head. Although Itachi knocked her out of the game, they still got the captain. Now, something rare happened. Well, you can't really call it rare, since Naruto is the most unpredictable person. The blond boy questioned, "In Okmulgee, Oklahoma, you cannot take a picture of a man with a wooden leg. Why not?"

Naruto's got a broad grin on his face, because by the look of it, even the smartest Shikamaru, and Itachi don't know. A minute has passed, and the opposing team gives up, waiting for the answer. Naruto smirked, " It's because you have to take a picture of a man with a camera, not with a wooden leg."

Everyone's face expression was like "what the f*ck?" when Naruto announced the answer, but no one got it. Therefore, Naruto drew a giant poo on Deidara's face, in revenge for what he did to Sasuke. By the time the game has ended, both captains' faces are filled with pictures.

*Got this riddle from Detective Conan: D Imma big fan!

** It's a way they curse people...

P.S. I got both of the riddles off line


	11. First Trip

**Heyo~ **srry if the out of the main story line chpt bored u...we're back in this chpt :D chpt 11 here we go! hope you enjoy it:

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains, on to the two boys' bare body. It is the first day Naruto is going to work with Sasuke, and because of the excitement, the boy woke up early. The blond got out of bed and walked to their new balcony. Just like what a old grandpa would do, Naruto held a cup of sweetened coffee and sat down on a beach chair.

His eyes looked out at the city, the clouds were in forms of animals; bunnies, dogs, kitties, pandas, and even a deer. The sight was like a forest in the sky, the figures were blurry, yet the sky was clean.

Two arms reached from behind, one hand lifted Naruto's chin, forcing him to turn. Sasuke landed a soft kiss onto Naruto's cheeks, "Good morning." Even though they are officially together, Naruto is still embarrassed at Sasuke's touches. Just a gentle kiss, and Naruto's face is burning, he stood up tall, "let's go get some breakfast." and he hurried to the kitchen

Now, their new problem occurs, none of the two knows how to bake, at all. And they didn't want to order anything, or go out and eat. Naruto took out two eggs, and a fry pan, and just stood there since neither of them knew how to turn on the fire. Although Sasuke figured that out several minutes later, you had to press the button, then turn it. Therefore, Naruto almost broke the thing but trying to turn it using pure force.

The two boys cracked the eggs, and just dumped it on the frying pan, and waited. By the time they were done, the room smells like a terrorists group has attacked them. The two eggs no longer looked like eggs. Now, inside their plate, is each one black pie-looking object.

After the two has finally managed to finish the plate, which tasted terrible, the two drove to work. Sasuke made a note in his mind, 'Gotta get some edible thing in that place'

With their lovey-dovey actions, everyone kept away from the two, and the day passed by fast. At the end of the day, Sasuke announced their vacation; "We are going to Las Vegas for vacation soon, let's pile up our things tonight. I'll hire people to clean up our house while we're gone."

When Sasuke says soon, he means it. The couple is at the airport the night he announced his plans. This is Naruto's first time riding a plane, so he was actually nervous. Therefore, he stayed close to Sasuke throughout the whole trip, and Sasuke loved it.

Nothing happened on the plane. As the plane landed, Naruto said he wanted to go to the washroom, so Sasuke waited for him at the exit*. Well, at least he meant to, but the officers somehow discovered a pair of scissors in their luggage, and stopped Sasuke.

The toilet was so crowded, by the time Naruto finished, all the people that went on the same plane as him is gone. So, he rushed to the exit, but no one was there. He started to worry. "Naruto?" a voice called out. Naruto turned and before his eyes, is a beautiful lady with long black hair, pale eyes, and a casual black and blue outfit, with ripped jeans that showed her perfect body.

It was clearly not Sasuke, but she was someone Naruto knew. Hinata Hyuga. "Oh, hi Hinata,' Naruto replied, "Have you seen Sasuke?" Naruto will never forget about Sasuke, will he? Have you forgotten that this girl has a crush on you? Before Hinata was able to reply, Sasuke walked over.

Just the sight of Hinata, or any girl standing beside Naruto makes Sasuke jealous. He quickly dismissed Naruto and himself, and headed to their hotel.

"Why were you talking to her in the airport?" Sasuke questioned, snacking on a bag of raisins. "Huh? You mean Hinata? I was just looking for you, and she happened to be there," Naruto answered. The blond boy is laying on his stomach on their king bed, with his ass facing Sasuke.

To him it was a normal pose, but to Sasuke, it was seductive, especially the fact that his tan back exposing. The pale boy crawled over, and lay right on top of Naruto.

His hands traveled along Naruto's chest, pinching his sensitive nipples, "How many times do I have to tell you this, you belong to me. Don't go even think about other girls, Naru-chan." Sasuke whispered, purposely bolding the "chan".

Naruto blushed, his facing turning crimson, he was not able to utter anything, before Sasuke flipped him over and the two shared a fierce kiss. His heart pounded faster as the though of the two of them doing "it" flashed pass his mind. Sasuke saw through his emotions and whispered, "Don't worry, I won't do it. Not yet."

*no visas and everything, too annoying.


	12. Accident

**Ohiyo~ ** I am soooo terribly srry for the thinking and the italic stuff... I didn't notice the fact dat the download thingy changes all the bold, underline and the italics... i'll change it on Doc manager from now on...i"m terribly srry, i didn't lie! I just didn't now until now :( sry, sry , sry ... and thx for reading and reviewing :P

* * *

The blonde boy woke up early today; the sky is dim, only the mountains were burning like charcoal. He watched the sunrise, thinking about his lover's words last night, _'I won't do it. Not yet. What did Sasuke mean by saying not yet?'_

Naruto really isn't someone that would watch sunrise, but now he is, and his even thinking about stuff. Naruto. Thinking. Sasuke would never have thought his innocent (or stupid in other words) kitty would ever think. Therefore, the sight of Naruto sitting beside the window, watching sunrise really startled Sasuke.

He walked over, and placed his hand on top of Naruto's forehead, checking if he was sick. The pale boy asked in a serious tone, "Are you okay? Do you have a fever?" Sasuke's action surprised him, but his seriously face, and the meaningless question he asked made Naruto laugh.

Sasuke can be cute too, sometimes. The two boys got dressed and headed for the beach. The cooling ocean water washed ashore, gradually touching Naruto's feet. He walked deeper, sinking into the crystal clear water, walking toward the royal blue endless sea.

Naruto dropped himself, and went crashing into the fishes that were swimming freely. Seeing his lover drop down, Sasuke marched over. Although by the time he got there, he was positive that Naruto was just relaxing, he still lifted him up, and handed his lover a surfboard.

In one hand, he is holding his blue and white striped surfboard, and in the other, Sasuke's hands are tightly gripping Naruto's tan hands. Uzumaki tried to struggle, but it was no use, so he just went with it.

As the two walked to the training area for surfing, everyone had their eyes on the beautiful boys that are linking hands. The coaches explained how to surf, but Naruto was too caught up with the embarrassment, so he missed half of it. Of course, if you don't listen to instructions, you mess up.

That is exactly what happened to Naruto. Inside the training room with fake waves, he jumped on his surfboard. Before he was able to get ready, the board went flying down, and as Naruto reached for it, he also sank into the water. After several failures, Naruto has finally learned how to surf.

Since Sasuke knew how to surf, the couple went back to the beach. They surfed at the shallow end just in case Naruto drowned. Unfortunately, he did, but not at the shallow end. A huge wave washed over, and Naruto, who is not able to control his surfboard so well, got blown to a deeper end, almost at the edge of the swimming area.

Suddenly, another wave came his way, and Naruto lost balance. The blond boy fell face first into the water, then his surfboard went the opposite way, leaving him with nothing to hold. Naruto knew how to swim, but he wasn't good at it. Therefore, he choked on the salty water, trying to scream for help.

Soon, Sasuke noticed his lover went out of sight. He started going deeper, and heard a voice cry, "Swa-he-he". Sasuke wasn't able to understand a word, but he knew the voice, it was Naruto. Sasuke jumped off his surfboard, and swam over carrying his board between his left arm.

Naruto has fainted; all he could feel was someone carrying him by the waist, shouting his name. "Naruto! Naruto! Naruto Uzumaki!" Sasuke scream at the unconscious boy, his pale face became paler, and his eyes became watery. "If you die, I'll kill myself. It's all my fault, please wake up," Sasuke begged, even someone like him is tearing; it is his beloved one after all.

What if Naruto dies, what would he do? The thought of that makes Sasuke panic. He wouldn't show any weakness even if his parents are dead, but his boiling his eyes out now. Begging for Naruto to return, he can't live without him.

The golden sun that was once enjoyed by the two is now just too bright; it blinds Sasuke's eyes. The splashing wave that was once refreshing is only annoyance now. The coconut trees are now just irritating trees that can't even create shade. Nothing seems right without Naruto.

* * *

Thx for reading :D hope u enjoyed it~ srry to say, but school is kinda getting busy, so i might not be able to update every single day, but i'll try meh best ta :D oh! and feel free to give me ideas to add into the story:D See ya~


	13. Realization

Hayo~ I wanted to thank ppl for the reviews, although I want more :D ( greedy me :D lolz so shameless too) And I promise I won't drop my story. Oh, and the chpter is called realization for no reason…its just cause I couldn't think of any other name for a title :P So yeah…this is a short chpt, but enjoy!

* * *

Naruto heard voices scream around him, arguing and pleading. Just when the lifeguard was about to give him artificial respiration, Naruto's eyes shot open.

His sapphire eyes staring into the amber eyes of the lifeguard. Turning his head, Naruto saw an unbelievable sight, Sasuke staring at him, crying.

Uzumaki sat up, looking into his lover's eyes, checking for danger. He could see Sasuke was worried about him, but is he mad? The innocent boy worried.

For Sasuke, the sight of Naruto coming back to live was filled with relief and sorrow. The relief of not losing the blond boy forever. The sorrow of maybe losing his treasure once again. But this is no time for "maybes", Sasuke is just happy that Naruto didn't leave him.

Sasuke was overwhelmed with happiness; he shoved the lifeguard, and threw himself into Naruto's arms. His actions startled Naruto, but the blond managed to wrap his arms around Sasuke, calming his loved one.

Two other lifeguards who came to take Naruto for a check up stopped their embracement. Sasuke didn't dare let anyone touch his lover, he pick Naruto up, and gently placed him on the stretcher.

When they reached the hospital, a female doctor came in, but was shooed away by Sasuke, who later requested for an ugly and old grandpa doctor. After the time consuming check up, Naruto put on his t-shirt, and the doctor joked, "He's fine, he just drank a little too much water."

After that, the two boys didn't stay; they headed for their hotel. On their way back, Naruto thought of only one thing. Sasuke's love for him. '_He risked his life for me! I really mean a lot to him_' Naruto thought to himself finally realizing what he meant to Sasuke, '_I have to pay Uchiha back. But how?_'

'What does Sasuke want?' Only one thought popped up, 'my body.' That was what Sasuke had always wanted to own. Naruto's body. The blond boy might be stupid, but he definitely knows that, anyone will know when all you hear every day is "I want you."

But Naruto's too afraid to do so with Sasuke. Not only that, but there's a weird feeling to it for Naruto. '_Sasuke is willing to give up anything for me, why can I do something for him? It's the least I can do_.' Naruto argued with his inner self, almost uttering the words.

Love is complicated, yet simple. It just depends on the way you feel, but how does Naruto feel? He loves Sasuke, that's for sure. But he just can't do it. Face it, he's straight, he likes girls. If he does it with Sasuke, no way he'll be the seme (and he's not)

Several minutes later, the two boys reached their hotel. Naruto is still not able to decide. Luckily, throughout the entire day, Sasuke did not say anything about wanting him. He just kept on asking Naruto if he was ok.

"If you're not feeling very good, then we can just order something and tell them to deliver it," Sasuke repeated the same line the millionth time. "I'm fine, let's go eat," Naruto replied in an annoyed voice.

Therefore, the two boys called a taxi, and went out for dinner. The couple arrived at a busy street filled with dazzling Christmas lights. They walked into a Japanese restaurant, and sat beside a window.

The two seriously have big stomachs; they finished 10 plate of sushi in 30 minutes. After the couple was done, Naruto started sipping his tea, thinking about paying Sasuke back. His distressed face disturbed Sasuke. "What's wrong, are you okay?" Sasuke worried.

Naruto was so caught up with his thoughts he didn't even hear Sasuke's words. The Uchiha became more worried, so he started physically touching Naruto. Uzumaki felt the touch, but he didn't reply to Sasuke. The touch just reminded him more of what Sasuke wanted. Therefore, he burst out, "Sasuke," staring into Sasuke's eyes, "take me."

His lovers sudden words shocked Sasuke, "What?" Naruto's eyes are now more focused, "I said, you can take me. Do whatever you've always wanted to do to me. I love you."

* * *

Hi again ppl, h scene (aka sex scene) or not? NOT! By soon :D Plz review or private message me if u have ideas :D


	14. Sudden Invitation

**Hi~** as I said, the h scene will be soon, but not yet. I promise it will be within three chpts. Oh, and a little alert/spoiler for this chpt, i know Hinata is extremely OOC, but...hehe u'll find out later :) Also, I dun hate Hinata, I actually like her alot, but yeah, it's jus for story needs. Anyway, hope u guys enjoy!

* * *

His midnight black eyes were wide with surprise, Sasuke wasn't able to utter a word. He just stared into his lover's luring crystal blue eyes. Seeing the reaction of Sasuke, Naruto smirked, for once he is the one in control, or at least he thought he was. "You can take me tonight, I won't resist," Naruto said straightforwardly.

Zombie Sasuke soon came back to life, after fifty meters out of the restaurant, he held the pair of tan hands within his, and said in disbelief, "Se-Seriously?" He couldn't keep his cool, it's his dream come true. Plus, just the word had aroused him, what else can he do. The blond boy blushed, smiling, he gave an agreeing nod, "Yea."

Both boys were filled with excitement, wishing they could fly back, or just do it here. However, it doesn't come that fast. No pain, no gain, the two's go to suffer from some emotional pain first.

They didn't know that, of course. Just when the couple was about to call for a taxi, two tall men, dressed in black outfits came in their sight. One man uttered the ideal line, "Could you come with us for a second, please?" Of course, the ideal reply from Sasuke, who is dying to join with Naruto, "What do you want? Don't touch him." As protective as ever.

"No, we do not wish to hurt you. One of your old friends would like to see you two," the other man said with a heavy British accent. They say they don't want to hurt them, but the two men are standing in the middle of the street, with visible guns in their pockets. Who knows what will happen if they said no?

Therefore, Naruto and Sasuke, followed the two mafia-like men into a black limo. Sasuke just wants to punch the sh*t out of the two retarded guy now, but he can't. He's not weak, but he just can win against two seven foot muscular guys thats armed with guns.

Unlike, Sasuke, Naruto tried to ask where they were heading, "Um, where are we going?" Naruto asked nervously. No one answered, so Naruto just shut his mouth. After a hour or so, they reached a gorgeous manson.

Inside the lobby, on a leather white couch sat a mysterious man, and an astonishing lady. It was Hinata Hyuga, the shy girl that had a crush on Naruto. Sasuke was amazed by the sight, but he pretended he didn't care, and just sat on the opposite couch. Naruto followed his lover, but instead of being frightened, he was clueless and thought this was just a reunion.

"Welcome, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun," Hinata seemed nothing like her normal self, not embarrassed at all. The way Hinata addressed him made Naruto stumble, "Uh, he-hello?" The pissed Uchiha didn't even bother answer, he just tried his best to not rage. 'How could he call my beloved Naruto Naru-chan? I am the only one that's allowed to call him that.'

"So, what do you want us here for?" Sasuke questioned, piercing through Hinata,wanting to tear the b*tch apart. "Don't stare at me like that, Sasuke-kun. I just wanted to ask you to hand Naru-chan over for a night." Hinata went right to the topic. "No way," Sasuke answered without hesitation.

"Oh, don't be so upsetting Sasuke-kun. I just want to have some fun with Naru-chan," The sexy lady replied, smirking. "Naruto, let's go," Sasuke announced before dragging the innocent kid out.

Hinata's voice sounded furious, "Let go of him, or you'll regret it for sure." After Sasuke ignored her comment, hyuga yelled, "Shoot!" "BAM!" that was all Naruto heard before his lover fell to the floor. After the shot, Sasuke pushed the blond aside and took the bullet. He would do anything for Naruto, death is the least he cared.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed before dropping to the floor. Seeing Sasuke laying in the pound of blood made the tan boy shiver, "Don't! Don't leave me! Don't leave me..."

* * *

Me: Don't kill me! Sorry for the cliffhanger...

Naruto: Fuuton Rasen Shuriken!

Me: Ah~~~~*get's blown to death, then comes back to life* I-I promise he will be ok...

Naruto: Re-Really?

Me: Yes, yes *smirk*

Naruto: If he is hurt anywhere you are dead!

Me: *crows under a table, yes master, yes, he shall not be harm...at all.


	15. Surprise Guest

Hey ppl~ I'm so srry for not updating yesterday...it's cause it was mother's day...and you guy should be thankful dat the meh who is sooooo busy is publishing this in midnight for ya ppl~ Hope u all had a great mother's day :) anyway, enjoy chpt 15:

* * *

Sasuke thought his life has ended, but at least his beloved Naruto was saved, and can live on. 'That's enough. As long as Naruto is safe and sound, it's enough.' He thought of nothing when he went to block the bullet, he only wanted to safe the one he loved.

He was unconscious, but he could hear Naruto's voice cry, calling his name. The young Uchiha waited for his death, but it didn't come. The pain that spread from his heart has stopped, he could hear the world around him. 'I'm still alive?' the thought made Sasuke open his eyes.

Yes, Sasuke is alive. Staring into Naruto's eyes that were filled with disbelief, he knew he is still alive. But how did this happen? Didn't a bullet shoot him? The raven black eyes looked down, at the pond of blood surrounding him.

Uchiha could see the blood, but there was no pain. He moves his hand, and places it on his wound, no pain. Sasuke slowly got up, ignoring his lover; his piercing eyes stared into an ajar door.

Soon, a handsome man with shimmering gold hair walked in. Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't know the man, but he knew that face. In fact, the face is right in front of him, crying. The man shared the same face as Naruto! Only more mature, and for sure, that blond man was shrewd.

Now that Sasuke is positive that the bullet and blood are fake, his only question is why would someone do this. The man's face gave him some hint, but he still has questions.

Following his lover's eyes the blond boy say the man, Naruto said nervously, "D-Dad?" Naruto's words confirmed Sasuke's thoughts; the man is Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki's father.

The dots are now connected; Minato did this because he wanted to test the young Uchiha's love for his boy. "Stop crying Naruto, he's fine," Minato smiled, his face is so young, he seemed nothing like a father, but his words were of one.

All parents love their kid, so now that Sasuke know the reason, he could only thank his father-in-law-to-be for giving him a chance to show his love for Naruto. The two intelligent men have figured everything out, but poor Naruto is still miserable.

"Wh-What happened? Why did you shoot Sasuke, Hinata?" Naruto is clueless. "N-No, Naruto-kun, y-you got it wrong...I" Hinata is back to her original self. Minato laughed, and explained everything to his innocent son.

"I just wanted to test his love for you," Minato scratched his head, he is Naruto's dad after all, of course his childish. "How did you get the mansion?" The innocent questioned, he had no idea his family was this rich.

"Oh, I can explain that," Sasuke took over, "the name Minato Namikaze is world famous, it's just you that doesn't know. He is a well-known businessman." Naruto's face filled with embarrassment when he finally remembered the toys he had in his childhood, they weren't toys normal families could afford.

"Then, is that why you left mom and I? To work?"

"Yes, but I didn't know that would happen to her," Minato's face flooded with guilt.

"She doesn't blame you."

After minutes of silence, Naruto broke out crying, hugging Sasuke, "I-I'm so happy, and sorry." "It's fine. Naru-chan," Of course Sasuke would forgive his childish lover.

The two boys headed back to their hotel with their faces bright red. Minato's last words for them were so...embarrassing.

Sasuke remembered Naruto's promise right after they entered their hotel room. "Aren't you gonna be mine?" The Uchiha has once again turned evil. Not giving Naruto a chance to reply, he pushed his lover onto the bed.

* * *

Me: Hahahahahaha that's what you get for killing me Naruto!

Naruto: Ho-How could you! Rasengan!

Me: *Throw up blood* a-and as you guys can see, they next chpt will be the h scene I promised.

Me: One last thing...**Plzzzz review :D Review=Love**


	16. Harmony of Love

Hi...? Are you guys still there? I'm really srry for not updatin for like sooo long... I'm still alive, and is still workin super hard on the story...but i was really busy these days . well, maybe not...but still, i had "stuff" and i always have a hard time writin h anyway. so...sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry sry :) is dat enough? Here's da h scene chpt... hope u enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke's action made Naruto's cheeks turn to the color of the Akatsuki clouds. Although he is embarrassed, his heart is filled with glee. Instead of escaping like he always does, Naruto stared into the midnight black eyes.

They were eyes filled with lust, just like a hungry beast, wanting to tear the boy underneath him. Naruto felt the intensity, but he had set his mind, "Take me," the blonde whispered.

His words had the use of aphrodisiacs; Sasuke could no longer hold his desire. In seconds, Naruto is stripped naked. Uchiha's eyes sparked looking at his lover's body, gently, he landed a kiss on Naruto's lips. Entering his tongue, teasing the blonde, causing Naruto to moan.

The golden-haired boy arched his back as Sasuke fondled his nipples. Every touch made Naruto moan in excitement. Everywhere Sasuke's heated hands landed, sent waves of pleasure.

Uchiha's hands travelled down, reaching the point in between Naruto's legs. He wrapped his one hand around Naruto's member. Slowly, he slides his hands up and down, then later ascending the speed.

It didn't take long for Naruto to release in the hands of his lover. The well-informed Uchiha reached under a pillow, and surprisingly pulled out a bottle of lubrication.

Covering his fingers in lube, Sasuke entered his middle finger. Both boys were fully grown, but none had experience in this type of stuff. All Sasuke knew was to push the finger as far in as possible.

He's unintended move made the kitty moan, slightly, he twisted his fingers inside the blonde. Entering another finger, Sasuke accidently hit Uzumaki's prostate. The sound of pleasure made Sasuke desperate to enter his lover.

However, the young Uchiha knew better, he doesn't want to hurt his beloved. While entering the third finger, Sasuke and Naruto shared another passionate kiss.

Sure, Naruto was not yet fully prepared, but seeing his lover's member harden, he had to allow Sasuke to enter him. "Ah...eh...Sas...Sasuke, enter me," the blond boy gave a seductive moan.

Getting Naruto's invitation, Sasuke didn't waste a second. He lifted Naruto's tan legs, pressing them against his shoulder. Holding his engorged manhood, Sasuke forced his way into the luring entrance.

Naruto moaned louder as the two joined as one. Every thrust filled him with pleasure, his mind filled with Sasuke. Not wanting to hurt his lover, Sasuke began slowly, but gradually ascending the speed.

Uzumaki screamed in extreme ecstasy as Sasuke hit his sweet spot. For him, there was pain, but most of it was the love Sasuke gave him. As they say, love can surpass anything. Soon, Naruto started to react, moving his hips along with Sasuke. Filling their hotel room with only sounds of thrusting, and moaning, their voices creating harmony. Harmony that surpasses all other music, noises, sounds. Harmony only the two of them share. The harmony of love.

Trying his best to not release himself inside Naruto, Sasuke pulled up the tan boy. Making him sit on his own laps, and pushing his manhood all the way in, the two boys released together.

Holding his lover tightly against his chest, Sasuke whispered the old words that never dies out, "I love you." Adding a promise to his sentence, "You are mine for infinity. No matter what happens, I will keep you save."

Of course, the intelligent boy said that deliberately, to remind his lover what he had done. His plan succeed, Naruto remembered the terrifying scene, and answered in a partially scared voice, "Don't leave me. Ever! I-I can afford that." His face turned pink as he finished his sentence, "I love you too."

* * *

Hi again ppl, this chpter was so short dat i had to add smthing...like random author's note. Btw, feel free to pm/review if you have any idea for the next few chpts...cause i have none...anyway, thx for readin :D see ya later!


	17. Engagement

**Heyo~** Ah~ I'm so proud of myself!...not, but still at least I thought of something to write about...Btw, do u guys always ignore the author's comments or wat? breaks my heart to hear dat :'( Anyway, I am rlly dry of ideas so...PLZ HELP! Here's the chpt 17 i worked so hard on...not...but still, enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't the first time Naruto had waken up beside the black haired boy, but it had a different feel to it this morning. After the "extreme exercise" yesterday, both boys are tired, but they still want to enjoy their vacation.

Naruto propped up on one arm, and just stared at the sleeping boy. Thinking about their first meeting, their confession, and their promise of never letting either go.

Uzumaki had never in his life thought he would be together with a boy. Even if he did, Sasuke would be ranked as the billionth one. But he is now, and he's enjoying it. Nothing is impossible.

Before the blond boy was able to call for breakfast, the phone rang. "Hi?" Naruto answered, trying his best not to disturb Sasuke. Something was uttered on the other side, and the young Uzumaki's face expressed an unbelieving emotion, which later turned into a broad smile.

After hanging up the phone, he walked back to bed and woke up his lover. Rubbing his misty eyes, Sasuke asked Naruto, "I heard the phone ring, and whom were you talking to?" Sasuke didn't just hear the phone ring; he heard the entire conversation about a guy asking Naruto to eat with him.

The over suspicious Uchiha just wanted to know if he just discovered a new rival. But, of course, the answer is no. "Oh, it was my dad. He wanted to take us out for dinner, since we haven't met for so long," when he ended the sentence, Naruto's voice was filled with sadness.

He had though Minato would be dead already, but he isn't. Even the kind hearted Naruto kind of wishes his father dead. The man left his family and never came back, not only when his mother passed away.

Truly, he doesn't know his father every well, since Minato left when Naruto was only 5. The blond boy never had enough money, but he always thought his dad was not able to help him because Minato's already dead. However, as of yesterday's meeting, Minato's alive, and rich.

This really built a strong hatred for Minato in Naruto's heart. Naruto just wants an answer to why he left them. And never came back.

Thoughts flashed across his mind as Naruto and Sasuke stepped into the Italian restaurant Minato invited them to. Seeing Minato, the two boys walked towards him. Suddenly, Sasuke gripped his lover's hand, startling Naruto.

Sasuke's not stupid; he can totally see the incredible facial expressions Naruto gave while he was thinking about Minato. He knew Naruto dislikes this man, but also wants to communicate with him about his mother.

"Here, pick something you like," Minato handed his son the menu. The older blond is dressed in a casual outfit, white shirt decorated with graffiti, and square patterned shorts. He glanced at his son-in-law-to-be, and just smiled, knowing his news would shock the two.

Naruto took the menu, but didn't know what to order. Therefore, he ordered one of the most well known Italian foods. Spaghetti and meat sauce. On the other hand, Sasuke asked for lasagna, and Minato had three slices of pizza.

When they were halfway through their lunch, Minato announced a news that made the younger boys choke. "Since you passed the test I gave you yesterday," he turned to face Sasuke, "I will be handing Naruto over to your hands."

After taking huge gulps of water, Sasuke reassured, "Do you mean..." "Yes, I will be more than happy to have you two married," Minato cut him off.

Naruto was speechless, "_Isn't this a little too fast? We've only been dating for such a short time...No! That's not the problem..._" The younger blond is so shocked that even his mind is thinking wrong. His face changed into twenty shades of red.

Of course, hearing news like this surprised Sasuke, but his more mature, so he got back on board faster.

"Sorry to say this, but what do you have to do with our relationship?" Uchiha questioned. "It's fine to question, I would think that way too if I were you," Minato laughed,

"I only said that because I thought that you as qualified to be with Naruto." "If you guys don't want to, it's fine."

"W-we want to but..." Naruto burst out.

Sasuke cut him off, "So, if that's the case there's no need to argue."

Uchiha didn't want to listen to the man that left Naruto, but if his sweetie says so, of course they're getting married. Plus, that's like another dream come alive.

* * *

Thx for reading! Long weekend's comin up...so i think i can update sooner now...like once a day or once two day? anyway, **plz review**...see ya l8ter


	18. Fun While Swimming

HI :D here's da new chpt...srry it's really short but it turned out i'm super busy during the long weekend...so, sry :D anyway, enjoy!

* * *

After the conversation with Minato, getting married is the first on the two boys' list of things to do. But, everything's got to be planned before it happens. So, first of all, Sasuke and Naruto took a visit to the marriage registration building*.

The two boys were both excited about their marriage, but how is it going to happen? If they were two of different genders, this would be as easy as pie. But they're not. And after visiting the registration building in Las Vegas, they were both discouraged.

However, luckily for Sasuke and Naruto, they were born in the state of Washington, and Canada, which allow same sex marriages**. Since things are sorted out, all they needed to do was fly to one of the two places, and register for marriage.

Sasuke is always fast on things; therefore, he booked two plane tickets that are leaving the very next day. Meanwhile, since the two boys have already toured around Vegas, and encountered so many accidents, they decided to explore their hotel.

Baligra is one of the top hotels in Las Vegas. The walls are all luxurious looking, decorated with replicas of world famous paintings. The entire design is similar to medieval castles in Europe. Walking on the crimson red carpet, Naruto is overwhelmed by the breathtaking sight.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke has seen numerous hotels like this. Therefore, the first thing he notices is the beach-like swimming pool. Pulling his lover, he walked into the pool that looks just like the design apartment in his office.

Since they were dressed in t-shirts and shorts, all they needed to do was strip off their shirt and jump in water. "Don't drown again," Sasuke warned, putting his arm around the waist of Naruto. Even though they are in water, and nobody could see their actions, Naruto's face still became red.

Noticing the "Pirates of Caribbean" boat-riding station, Naruto quickly struggled out of Sasuke's arms and headed to the station. There was a long wait, so Sasuke wanted to pay everyone and budge, but Naruto decline that.

After waiting for what seemed like an hour, the two finally got on a boat. The first half of the ride was fun, but nothing extreme. Sasuke would never have waited for something this lame, but while they were in the line, he took a look at the map. First, they will go through a calm sea, then to the adventurous part.

What really made Sasuke so determined to stay was the tunnel maze. Inside there, the riders will have to go through different tunnels to reach the destiny, and if you enter the wrong ones, it is possible to stay in there for twenty minutes. "Just enough time to pleasure Naruto," Sasuke thought, uncontrollably smirking.

The surroundings became all black when the boat went inside the cave-like tunnel. Childish Naruto clung onto his partner in terror; not knowing Sasuke is the scariest creature in here. Sasuke smirked, putting his hands around his kitty, "It's okay, nothing will happen," he uttered, landing a kiss on Naruto's cheeks.

Around ten meters in, Sasuke started to carry out his plan. Moving his lips onto the clueless blonde who is still clinging onto him, and entering his hands inside Naruto pants. "Sa-Sasuke? What are you doing?" Naruto burst out.

*Sorry, I have no idea what it's called.

**Hahahaha~ I did research! Imma so proud of myself :D

* * *

Hi again :) I was just wonderin if you guys want me to continue after they get married ? plz review or pm me...I'd be more than happy to know ur opinion on the story...:D see ya later!


	19. Mysterious Phone Call

Hi~ Well, since nobody told me if they want me to continue or not...I decided I'll just continue for now, and if u guys start hating me for doin dat, I'll stop:D Here's the new chpt, I added a new crisis just so u guys have more time to think about the story continuing after their marriage or not :D Enjoy da new chpt~

* * *

Uchiha ignored his lover's startled expression, and continued on. 'I would never have thought someone as plain as Shino could think of an idea like this. It wasn't a waste of time to pick up his call yesterday, after all,' Sasuke thought back.

His hands trickled to the front of Naruto's body, wrapping around the blond boy's tan member. "Sa-Sasuke!" Naruto hollered, his face turning red enough to be visible even in the black tunnel. "Shh, you don't want people to hear us," the pale boy smirked, stroking Naruto's manhood.

"Ah..." Naruto moaned as he dropped into Sasuke's arms. His actions provoked the pale boy, leading the free hand to press against his entrance. Since the delicate little hole has already been abused once, Sasuke's first finger easily went in.

Wanting not to hurt his boy, Sasuke brought along a small container filled with lubrication. Pulling his finger out, Sasuke squeezed some lube onto his hand. Entering his finger again, this time aiming toward Naruto's good spot.

The boy's face is filled with embarrassment, trying his best to keep quiet, Naruto bite into his hands. Knowing his lover's body, there's no way Naruto could stay quiet like this without biting something. Sasuke rubbed his head against Naruto's, and comforted, "Don't do that, bite my shoulder if you have to."

Of course, Naruto could never hurt his lover. Therefore, he released his teeth, and just minimized his moaning by licking and kissing Sasuke's pale neck. Naruto's sweet entrance is now perfectly stretched, which made it harder for Sasuke to hold back his urge.

No longer able to stay calm, Sasuke pushed his lover under him, causing the boat to shake. In seconds, both boys are stripped naked. Uchiha inserted his hardened member inside the blond, causing Naruto to bite deeply on his bare shoulder.

Trying his best to hold in his voice, Naruto moved his hip according to Sasuke's rhythm. While calling out Sasuke's name, while cream oozed onto Sasuke's moving hands. At the same time, Sasuke released himself inside his lover.

Giving the tired boy a kiss on the cheek, Sasuke dressed them both before the boat headed out. For Sasuke, you can have fun anywhere, even in the swimming pool.

After the "exercise", both boys grew hungry, therefore they headed to the buffet. The two chose to sit in a table right beside the window. After filling his plate to the fullest, Naruto walked back as if nothing happened when everyone is staring at the humongous plate of unrecognizable food.

Sasuke smiled fatherly at the humiliating sight, all it showed him was how cute his lover was. Soon, Naruto consumed the entire plate, and just when he headed for a second trip, Sasuke's phone rang. "Hello?" A familiar voice spoke. "What?" Sasuke answered in an irritating way. Naruto was not able to hear the full conversation, but Uchiha's expression told him how serious the matter was.

"W-What's it about?" Naruto asked, wiping his mouth. "Narut...Naru-chan," Sasuke's sudden change of addressing way startled Naruto. Ignoring the baby pink cheeks, the pale boy continued, "Sorry, but we've got to delay our marriage."

"Why? What happened, tell me Sasuke," Naruto broke out nervously. Sasuke hesitated, "It's not something you should worry about," Sasuke only wants his beloved blond to stay happy; he doesn't want to drag Naruto into this. The tan boy's face suddenly turned serious, "Sasuke, we…We are together, you should tell me what's happening. I'm not a kid anymore, I want to help."

Letting out a sigh, Sasuke said, "Kakashi just called and said that our branch in France just got robbed by a computer geek, and all our data is lost." Naruto has no idea how to help but he worded as if he knew, "Maybe the police can catch them?"

Smiling, Sasuke rubbed Naruto's head, "It wouldn't be this complicated if that could help. We think it's a Mafia family that's going against us," Sasuke paused for a second, "wanna come with me to research?" "Yes!" Naruto answered eagerly. "I'll just switch the plane ticket than, we'll leave tomorrow."

* * *

OH, and also, i decided to update every two days or so...so yeah :D **Review PLZ **thx for reading and see ya later!


	20. Flight

Hi~ really srry 4 not updating, we started a new project and was very very very busy…

Naruto: You were just lazy, you had time to watch random anime.

Me: Shut up! Don't ruin my lame excuse.

Sasuke: What did you say? ***Kicks me away***

Me: ***coughing blood*** and that is y I was not able to update :P

* * *

Clicking the phone Sasuke gave him, Naruto waited for his lover to return. Uchiha was only quarreling with the flight attendants because they said there was only one ticket left. And there is no way Sasuke is leaving the innocent boy alone.

Sasuke tried all kinds of tricks, such as luring the girl with his beauty. That trick has always worked, but somehow this time it did not. When Sasuke gave a heaven like smile, and told the girl how beautiful she was, his answer was "I already have a boyfriend, so give up you ugly flirting tricks."

Failing is not in Sasuke's dictionary; he only gave the flight attendant a handicap because she was a girl. That's what he thinks, but he was seriously rejected and owned. Cursing the girl in his head, Sasuke walked back to Naruto.

"How was everything? Are we leaving?" The blond boy questioned. "Well, no... I mean, we will, but just not yet," Sasuke tried to hide his failure. As everyone knows, Naruto is clueless, and there is no way he will ever be able to read body language. Therefore, he hit the pain point, "Then when are we leaving?"

The question made the pale boy's face fill with a barely noticeable shade of pink. "Um...we, ah... You know what? Don't worry Naru, I'll call the company to flight over a private plane," at last Sasuke was still not able to face his minor failure. He is just too hard on himself.

Not letting his Naru-chan stop him, Sasuke took the phone from Naruto's hand and dialed Sakura's number. 'Sasuke can hire private airplanes? I heard only the president of the company was able to do so...He must be really close with the president,' the innocent boy thought to himself.

How can someone not know who his or her president is? Especially when the president is your fiancé. Well, that's Naruto for you, clueless, and always the troublemaker. Breaking Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke announced proudly, "We're gonna leave in two hours or so. Where do you want to go?"

Knowing no other place than Starbucks, Naruto suggested going to the cafe. After ordering and strawberry crème Frappuccino, and a green tea Frappuccino, the two sat at a nearby table. Naruto was still confused about the whole lost data thing, so he started a conversation.

Taking a sip out of his pink drink, Naruto started, "Sasuke, can you explain the data thing to me again please. I didn't really get it." "Huh? Oh, that. Well, what happened is kind of complicated..." Sasuke explained. After he finished, Naruto is now more puzzled than he was before.

"Well, technically, we have to find out who stole the data...And yes, the police is helping us." Uchiha knew Naruto was going to ask about the police again, so he included that in his explanation.

After drinking, and chatting for an hour or so, Sasuke's phone rang, and they headed to their plane. The two boys held hands while walking to avoid being separated by the sea of people. Squishing through walls of people, Naruto got bumped by a thin man, which looked extraordinarily familiar.

Naruto hurried on, but the man stopped. He smirked, and muttered to himself, "What a person to meet. I better tell the boss their heading there." Putting his hands in the pocket that has the same meaning as his name, Kabuto walked away.

* * *

Hi again :D I wanted to thank williamSky for voting thank you very much and of course ur vote counts. I will continue to update for sure :D :D: D :D :D kk then, see ya later~


	21. Weird Disguise

Hi~ srry bout the long wait…btw, do I apologize too much? Anyway, since 21 is my favorite # so I thought I'd like to make it special, but there wasn't rlly anything cool I could do so I just made it longer…I believe it's the longest chpt I've ever wrote :D Yeah, , I was busy…dun ask with wat cause I dun even know. I just wanted u ppl to know dat I'm still alive and is still able to write. So, enjoy the long chpt, hope ya like it!

* * *

After suffering through the plane trip beside a guy who slept and snored the whole trip, Naruto and Sasuke are both exhausted. The two got off the torturing plane, and headed to the grand hotel, which was previously booked.

Unlike previous hotels the two have lived in, this one is somewhat normal compared to the others. Therefore, the two have decided to go "undercover" in order to find the criminal. Both are tired after the plane trip that they would never forget, so they headed to bed.

According to Naruto's method to find the thief, the two had to disguise as two "normal" citizens. Normally, Sasuke would never agree to something this childish, but when Naruto suggested the idea in a pleading tone, and an innocent face, he gave up.

_'It's just disguising as a normal resident, what's wrong with that? It's not like we are going to look like ridiculous people that only appears on TV,'_ That's what Sasuke thought, but the outcomes totally shocked him, however, there was no turning back. Not when your heart's under attack. *

First, Naruto brought out his "makeup/disguising kit" that no one ever knew existed. Sasuke tried to take a sneak peek, but failed. "It's secret," Naruto said smiling, acting just like a child. His actions made Sasuke want to just push him on the bed and eat him, but he can't, at least not now.

"Close your eyes," the cute makeup artist ordered, pulling out a mustache. Luckily, Sasuke did not see the makeup kit. If he saw all those accessories that only appears in manga and dramas, there is no way Naruto will be able to continue.

~~~~~Five Minutes Later~~~~~~~

"Tada! Transformation succeeded!" Naruto concluded, hinting his lover to open his eyes. Sasuke could not believe his eyes. Right before him, is a man, utterly transformed. His clean pale face is now tanned, and covered with a hook mustache. His beautiful emo hair is somehow brushed into an old-fashioned bob cut that could only be seen in the 80s.

Naruto also managed to change his huge eyes into slim and long eyes. Handing Sasuke, who has turned into a robot a pair of glasses, Naruto asked filled with proud, "Hehe, how is it? NO ONE will be able to recognize you now!"

Well, that is definitely true, but neither will anyone want to interact with him. But, there was nothing he could do about it, not when his cutie is showing such a face. At least there is one benefit to this look. Not a single person in this world will know he is Sasuke Uchiha, the cool president of the Uchiha Incorporation.

Sasuke is trying his best to accept this look, but the only way for him to do so is to have Naruto suffer through the same. Therefore, Sasuke nailed his lover onto the ground gently, and started his process.

~~~~~~ Another Five Minutes later~~~~~~~~

With all the struggling, and screaming, if some random person walked past, they would definitely think the two of them are going at it in bed. Sadly, they weren't, but Sasuke did force some really interesting clothing on Naruto. Finally, his lover got off him, Uchiha sprint over to the mirror to see what he looks like. Instead of getting all shocked, his face turned bright red. Sasuke walked over, placing his hands on the tan boy's shoulder, "You look amazing," he said, gently blowing air into Naruto's ears, making them also burn red.

Now, why is he so embarrassed? It's because right before him is a beautiful person, the type he would have usually chased after. Naruto wouldn't mind if Sasuke only made him look gorgeous, in fact, he would thank him. But this kind of beautiful isn't something he would, or could appreciate.

His eyes wide open; staring at the stainless mirror stands a beautiful girl. A girl! Turning his head to face Sasuke, he looked as if saying, "What the fuck is this?" All his partner did was smile at him, and stuff socks inside the bra that Sasuke somehow managed to find.

Still filled with disbelief, Naruto was dragged out of the room. With a blouse like shirt, skinny jeans, fancy association, and most of all, breasts, has erased all traces of masculinities that ever existed in Naruto.

Walking down the street of Paris, the two foreigners were surely a stunning sight. The two boys are now the exact opposite of how they used to be in others' sight. The lame one was now sexy and attractive, but the other that used to cherish all girls looks somewhat humorous and nerdy

One of the reasons why Sasuke wanted to hurry to Paris was because he had called one of his acquaintances. The two of them scheduled to meet up today at a famous cafe nearby the Eiffel Tower.

Before entering the cafe, Sasuke decided to call the person first. Since neither of them is good at French, their friend is their only way to learn about the matter. Plus, he is a well known computer geek that has developed varies software.

A magnetic voice answered their call, telling Sasuke he is waiting for them inside. As the two walked in, both could recognize the face of the teenager. However, just like how much the disguise changed their appearance, the clumsy Udon is no longer to be seen.

*My friends made me listen to JB songs too much...Never say never!

* * *

Hope u enjoyed it~ plz **review! **and if u haf ideas pm me! see ya later!


	22. Udon

**Hi~** Srry bout the long delay...I know I always do dat but yea... anyway, in exchange I wrote a longer chpt so u ppl can enjoy :D So yeah...Here's chpt 22, have fun reading!

* * *

n front of the two is a grown up man with a handsome face, a voguish Mohawk cut, casual wear, and most of all, no snot hanging is hanging from Udon's nose. Their conversation started as the two sat down in the chairs across from Udon's.

Really, Udon is not to blame, but he did utter some obnoxious words. "Who are you guys?" The Burnett questioned, taking off his sunglasses, "wait, actually, you can get lost, but..." staring into Naruto's eyes, Udon smirked, "miss, you wanna stay with me?"

Before the teenager was able to say any more, Sasuke smacked his hand onto the table. "What? You forgot about us already? How many times do I have to teach you to learn your manners?" His actions startled Udon; this voice can be no one other than the devilish Uchiha that had always stopped him from winning Naruto over to be his own.

"Sa-Sasuke?" his brows arched as if questioning. "Oh, so you remember, huh?" Sasuke smirked

"Y-yeah, of course." The vivid memories Sasuke, and Itachi left in the poor boy still haven't fainted, so Udon is still afraid to ever disrespect any Uchiha.

"What's wrong with your face? And where's Naruto? I thought you said you'd bring him along?"

Udon's question made Sasuke grin, slightly shifting closer to his lover, he is able to sense the great amount of heat rising in Naruto's body.

Sasuke laughed, "Well," putting his hand around Naruto's waist, "he's right here, can't you see? Eh?" Uchiha pulled the boy over, and landed a soft kiss on his burning cheeks.

"Wh-wha-wha-what?" The teenager isn't dumb; he totally understood Sasuke's hinting actions.

"N-Naruto?" Udon tested. Naruto slightly nodded as confirmation, causing the Burnett's attracting face to turn into a surprised troll face.

After minutes of explaining, Udon finally settled down. Turning back to his cool self, Udon called over the waitress and they each ordered a drink. Since Naruto's weak on both alcohol and caffeine, he chose a triple berry smoothie, while the other two had "adult" drinks.

"So, what did you call me here for?" Udon asked, taking a sip out of his cocktail.

"Definitely not to have you just stare at Naru-chan, and drink cocktail," the pale boy answered, strengthening the cock, and letting the tail slid away quietly in the word cocktail.

The teenager rolled his eyes, putting down his drink, Udon said with a stern face, "Seriously, what do want me to do?"

Sasuke briefly explained the matter to the younger boy. After mentally categorizing the difficulty of the case, and seeing Naruto's pleasing eyes, there was no way Udon could say no. The teenager promised he would track down every single person that has ever visited Uchiha company's database, and find the person, or groups' location within a week. In order to get the job done faster, Udon hurried back right away, leaving the couple alone. "So, since that's handled," Sasuke said, paying the bill, "wanna go visit the Eiffel Tower? We're right beside it."

Totally forgetting about their current appearance, Naruto agreed happily. Once again, strangers started pointing and murmuring as the two walked down, holding hands. Although Naruto has returned to his normal unaware self, Sasuke was able to hear the chattering.

The dark-haired boy gave a broad grin as he hear some compliment his cute lover,

"Wow, the girls' so cute."

"Ikr! She is so hot..."

But some sentences did make the young CEO want to punch the guts out of the speakers,

"Oh, but why's she with that ugly, sh*t looking dude?"

"What do you think? It must be because of money."

"Sigh, what a waste of beauty..."

Naruto felt his lover's hand squeeze harder onto his, so he turned to face a person with deadly eyes. Eyes like the mysterious midnight sky, filled with mystery, and danger. Uzumaki might be considered a little stupid, but finding out that his lover is the company's CEO did make the boy shiver a little.

Truly, Naruto does not have many positive memories of bosses. In his mind, they are usually people that will do anything for money. But his Sasuke is not that kind of person; at least he doesn't think so. Sasuke loves him, and he loves Sasuke, too.

However, seeing such a dreadful sign in Sasuke's eyes startled Naruto. He has never seen Sasuke quite like that before. Uchiha has always been so nice in front of him; he would control his anger no matter what.

"Sa-Sasuke? Are you...ok?" Naruto approached. Realizing what he had shown, Sasuke quickly turned back to his "nice" self, and smiled, "Huh? Yeah, of course I'm fine."

The blond boy hesitated for a while, and uttered, "Sasuke, I don't know what happened but...but please don't keep anything from me. I want to be able to help you." His words alerted the intelligent Uchiha.

He has always kept things from his cute kitty because he only wanted Naruto to live in peace. But he forgot that Naruto loves him just as much, and like himself, would definitely love to help in any way he can.

Sasuke laughed at his own mistake, and told Naruto what the by standers were saying. Suddenly, the tan boy stopped walking, and turned to stand right in front of Sasuke.

"What's wrong?" Uchiha's a smart person, but when it comes to love, he is just as unmindful as Naruto. As the blond boy's tan skin started to turn crimson, Sasuke started to worry. He thought

His kitty might have got the rash or something. But before he was able to utter a word, Naruto placed both hands on Sasuke's shoulder, looking into the midnight black eyes.

His actions drew in a crowd. Slowly, Naruto, who is shivering from embarrassment, pulled closer to his lover, letting their lips meet. Gently, the inexperienced blonde poked his tongue in. Of course, by this point Sasuke's brain has come back to life, so he started replying to Naruto.

After the passionate kiss, Naruto was barely able to stand. Making out in the middle of the street isn't that big of a deal, but the main attracting sight is that a super hot girl is kissing a vomit looking dude. Finally finding his balance, Naruto said one of the few French sentences he knew, " Je t'aime!"

"Je t'aime aussi," Sasuke smiled, ignoring the rest of the world. He took his lover's hand, and the two just walked past the frozen crowd. You really can't blame the spectators; anyone would freeze if they saw a couple like this. Sasuke and Naruto's appearance right now is like monster and angel; you can't find the slightest harmony.

Holding Naruto's hand within his own, Sasuke thought back to the scene, '_It's the first time Naru-chan kissed me on his own_!" The thought made his smile, but his later thoughts were somewhat disgusting, "_I'm so glad Naru-chan put lipstick on my lips. I shall not touch my lips until we get back, and kiss a piece of paper to treasure this kiss...'_

Luckily, Naruto was not able to hear his inner thoughts or he would definitely reconsider if his ideal partner was Sasuke.

* * *

Once again, thx 4 reading and PLZ REVIEW :D


	23. Helpers

**Heyo~ **I know I might be a lil annoying but yeah, I'm talkative. so, just wanted to thank you ppl again...and also give you guys a heads on that I might not be able to (most likely not) update in mid-July until the start of September. And da reason is I'm goin on a trip :D YAHOO~ anyway, I will still be able ta write, and I can safe those up to publish later...if I have enough supporters! so plz dun ditch me~~~ So yeah, enjoy the chpt!

* * *

Soon, the two reached the Eiffel Tower. They walked towards the entrance, and bought two administration tickets. The workers whispered some quick words between the two before handing the tickets to Sasuke with a broad smile.

Uchiha is not totally French deaf like Naruto, but he's not that great at it either. Therefore, he was not able to understand what the two said. But judging from their smile, it must be about their appearance.

Sasuke was partially right, but unlike others, the employees weren't discussing about how they don't suit each other. If Sasuke looked a little bit more carefully at them, than he would know. But he didn't, so they walked right past their old friends, Kiba, and Shino.

You might be asking why they are here? Although he's the boss, Sasuke can't be the only one needed for such a big case. And that's the reason Itachi sent the two idle workers here to help. Without knowing what happened, the couple continued enjoying their trip.

Reaching the top of the world famous, patronized tower, Naruto took a big breath. He didn't object Sasuke because he's lover looked very excited about their trip. But in truth, Naruto is an acrophobia, in other words, he's afraid of heights.

Luck is certainly not on his side today, since when he exited the elevator, Naruto tripped right over the threshold. Luckily, Sasuke caught him before poor Naru-chan's flew down Eiffel tower like a bird. Once again, the two's ambiguous actions attracted the rest of the crowd.

Of course, Sasuke would never care about what others think, and Naruto is always slow on this kind of thing, so they both ignored the muttering. While innocent Naruto is enjoying their trip, Sasuke's mind is on something else. He's not stupid, Sasuke still find the two faces they saw at the ticket booth familiar.

"Sasuke! Stop passing out, look how tall this thing is," Naruto shouted, pulling his lover to the edge of the tower. The Eiffel Tower isn't considered an engineered magnificent for nothing. Not excluding the fact that it is the tallest freestanding tower throughout 1889-1930, just the appearance is overwhelming.

Standing on the top of the amazing tower, Sasuke feels as if he was the king of this world. Of course, with dear Naruto being his adored Queen. He might not look like it, but Sasuke is actually quite a historian. Just by glancing down at the tiny ant-like people, the well educated can surely understand why this tower is such an identical structure of Paris.

After taking numerous photos, the lovers went back down. Using the elevator, of course, not falling off the Eiffel Tower like Naruto almost did before. "Let's walk out this way," Sasuke said, dragging Naruto to the exit beside the ticket booth.

This time, the two faces disappeared, and in their position were two hot girls. Finally realizing the two were the well-known lovers from the sales department - Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. When he saw the girls first thought that popped up in Sasuke's head was, 'They disguised themselves!'

Poor Sasuke, he has gone through too much of his Naru-chan's torture. Therefore, Sasuke ran up to the workers and started asking questions like a stalker. If it was his normal self, anyone will tell him everything he wanted to know. But with his appearance now, the first, and only impression he sends off is one grand title, "Perverted Stalker"

Seeing his lover walk over to flirt with girls, baka Naruto started to worry. Everyone worries about losing their partner when they're in a relationship, but usually not in the way Naruto is. If the blond boy, who now looks like a girl, dyed his hair silver, and ate a lollipop, he could easily transform into Omoi.

Behind a nearby brick wall, Kiba, and Shino are trying their best not to laugh too hard. This is not a situation you would commonly see, at least not with Sasuke. Right now, bystanders are pulling Sasuke Uchiha, who has all attributes of a perverted stalker away.

You can't blame them, thanks to Naruto; Sasuke is such a typical pervert. But we have to admit Naruto really has potential for being a makeup artist. After struggling his way out of the men, Sasuke ran over, grabbed Naruto tightly, and the two made a run for it.

Throughout the entire nineteen years* of his life, this is the only time Sasuke has been chased because he was, apparently, flirting with girls. Both were tired after the long run, so they sat down to rest. Sasuke looked up, surprisingly finding Naruto's saddened eyes, he said, breathing hard, "What happened, are you ok? Are you sick again?"

"No…But, did you...did you like the girls?" Naruto asked as his eyes started to water. "You mean those workers? No! Of course not, you're the only one I love. The only one, how many times do I have to tell you that?" Sasuke replied in a laughing manner.

Noticing his own misunderstanding, Naruto blushed. 'What a cutie, I should really do that more to make him jealous.' Sasuke secretly made a note in his head. Suddenly, two dark shadows block the lovers' sunlight. As they looked up, Shino, and Kiba, the very reasons why others chased Sasuke, are standing right in front of the two, grinning broadly.

"So, It was you guys after all," Sasuke said, standing up.

"Yeah, and we've got some news for you guys...or should I say guy, and girl?" Kiba's brow arched, staring at Naruto.

"I'm hungry, let's go to a restaurant**" Kiba suggested, rubbing his stomach. Shino thought as they walked inside a small restaurant, 'Didn't he just eat three 8 oz. burgers?'

*It's June already, and Sasuke's b-day is in July, so I thought I'd just make him nineteen. ** Please note that when Udon invited them to out, they only ordered drinks, so both Naru-chan and Sasuke are hungry.

* * *

Hi again... Like I always say, I would rlly love some more review :D Oh, and smthin rlly **important: **at least 4 me it is :) do you ppl have any ideas for a **COVER**? I was thinkin of drawin one, but does not know wat to draw exactly... so yea, PLZ HELP! See ya later!


	24. News

Hi~ really? No suggestions for covers? I really have no idea wat to do…Plz help! Pretty please . ! and srry for the long wait to update…it's almost the end of this school year, so imma kinda busy…so srry, but still, here's the new chpt plz enjoy!

* * *

Entering a small, yet classy Japanese restaurant, the four boys sat down on a mahogany table. A tedious waiter yawned, and walked over, placed the menu on their table, and just left without any welcoming words.

If it were during any normal time, Naruto would start raging at the waiter for being that way, but it's not. Poor Naru-chan is just too hungry for that, therefore, without looking at the menu, he called back the waiter, and ordered a bowl of his favorite dish, ramen.

Unlike Naruto, Sasuke stayed cool. He picked up the menu, thoroughly looked through it, and asked for a plate of California rolls, and two cups of hot tea, one for himself, another for his beloved.

Sasuke turned to stare at his embarrassed lover, "Naru-chan, how could you only care about yourself?" he said as if of blame. Uchiha smirked, as his lover's face became the color of the sunset sky outside. Sasuke's "attracting" smirk might have made his lover heat of embarrassment, but for the rest, it's totally different.

Despite the fact that Sasuke still has his magnetic voice, thanks to his Naru-chan, there is nothing in his appearance that presents any value. In Naruto's eyes, it was a charming smirk, but for the rest, it's just a small-eyed replica of Salvador Dali*.

"I'll take a cup of coffee, and he'll have a blueberry smoothie," Shino stopped the irritated waiter, and ordered patiently.

Several minutes later, both boys' foods are here, and they finally started discussing the news.

"So, what news did you guys have for us?" Sasuke said as his finished the last piece of his sushi.

"Ugh...ri-right, um..." Kiba stumbled because of Sasuke's unbelievable consuming speed.

"Kakashi sent us here to tell you guys that there we are sure of who it is. All we need now is to find their location," Shino helped

"We can handle that, I've already told Udon about it, he said he'll give me a list of possible criminals by the end of today," the talk between two mature man is surely different, since beside them, you could hear Naruto and Kiba chatting about the newest video game.

Now, why are they here you ask? Isn't Kiba and Shino the manager, and vice manager of the sales department? It's true that Kiba's the main manager, but in truth, he does nothing, since his intelligence level is the same as Naruto, who's job is to deliver papers from department to department.

All the work is usually taken care of by Shino, in fact, he was supposed to be the manager, but he declined the company's offer. For Aburame, Kiba is the most important of all, so he gave the opportunity to him.

Plus, without the two managers that have no sanity, all employees of the sales department can work so much better and faster. Since there will be no more make out scenes to disturb them, they are just praying for the two to never return. "So, who is it?" Sasuke asked, even though he already knew. Shino laughed at Uchiha's sarcastic question, "Orochimaru, of course."

Just before Sasuke was going to say some words that will again drop the temperature of the room, his phone rang.

"Hi? Udon?" Smiling while he hung up the phone, everyone is clear that Udon have sent some good news.

"Udon said he located around twenty suspects, I guess we can go back and check to see who's connected to Orochimaru," Sasuke announced, walking to the front desk to pay.

"So, let's split up here then. I guess we'll see you tomorrow, let's meet at our hotel..."

"Okay."

"Oh, and by the way, who are you again?" Sasuke asked.

His words were as bayonets piercing Shino's heart. His pale face have now turned to ten shades of green, "Sa-Sasuke..."

"Com-come down Shino. Um... We-we're just gonna go now, k? Bye Naruto, bye Sasuke," Kiba said as he dragged his depressed lover into a taxi.

Watching the car drive away, Sasuke mumbled, "Ah, so that's who he was." *No offense to him...at all...

* * *

Thx for reading! **Plz review**… see ya later~


	25. Muscle Guy

Hi~ srry bout the looooong delay :P I was very very busy these days...

Naruto: Well, yeah, I guess, if u exclude the time she spends on watchin random makeup tutorials.

Me: NOOO! that was jus cause...you know... Yeah, anyway. At least I updated today, even though I was super depressed cause of my teacher...sad... I wish attendants doesn't matter for schools...I mean, come on, good work is good right? who cares about being early or late?

Anyways, I was just a little depressed there and had to say dat, so yeah, feel free to ignore me...And here the new chpt enjoy!

* * *

Determined to compress the number of suspects, Naruto and Sasuke worked for numerous hours. Finally, their hard work have showed result, the two have successfully narrowed down the 20 suspects to five main suspects.

"So," Sasuke took down his glasses, and threw his hand around the blond boy's waist. Although he's extremely tired, Sasuke will never forget to flirt and tease his lover. "We've got four men, and one woman left."

Immediately turning red, Naruto struggled to stand. Slowly backing away from Sasuke's luring eyes, Naruto asked, "So-So, who's left? We should check them out tomorrow when we have a chance."

"Sure, but really, the only ones I'm concerned about is long haired freak, the women, and the muscle freak," Sasuke said, as he stood up and walked closer to Naruto, who is standing at the edge of the bed.

"Oh...ok," poor Naru-chan is so innocent he hasn't even sensed the danger. All he thought of was what Sasuke had call the long haired dude, '_Didn't he just dis Itachi by calling that long haired man a freak?_'

Sadly for Naruto, without enough time to figure out the whole Itachi and longhaired freak thing, Sasuke suddenly pinned him down on the bed. "Hey~ what were you thinking? Was it cause you were reviewing my amazing sex technique?" The darker haired boy whispered in Naruto's ears while stripping down his shirt, revealing the tan muscles.

"Sa-Sasuke! We have, we have to work tomorrow, stop it," Naruto's struggle was of no use; the room was soon filled with romantic melody. ~~~~~~~~~~ The Next Day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exiting the magnificent building, two other young men enter their sight. "So, how was the research?" Kiba broke out of silence

"Huh? Oh that, we narrowed the suspects down to five," Naruto replied, grinning as if he had accomplished an impossible mission.

"Who's the five? And you sure you didn't miss any?"

"We're sure we didn't, plus, I was the main one that did it so it's all fine" Sasuke said, staring into his lover's eyes.

"Hey! What was that you two! I can do a good job too!"

"Yeah, sure you can. Learn to deliver your papers to the right people first before you say that," the three laughed as Shino remained silent.

Then, all of a sudden, Mr. Quiet noted, "If you guys already have the people narrowed, we should split up and find them."

And that was the sentence that ended their talk. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~"Ok! Let's go undercover again," The blond boy said before dragging his lover into an accessory store. Entering the small room, Sasuke was able to quickly sense that something wasn't right. But due to Naruto's stubborn will, he didn't say a word to stop the tan boy.

Nothing's really wrong with the room; it's just the storeowner sends off a weird atmosphere. It was hard for Sasuke to determine the person's gender, but by the appearance, he's decision would be that the owner is a girl.

Which turns out to be totally wrong because when Naruto bought all the things he wanted, and gave it to the owner his voice was not even close to what Sasuke had imagined. After listening to the deep and divine voice similar to the alto-Sax, Sasuke is lead to thinking his own voice might sound more like a girl's.

"It will be 30 franc, thank you," listening to the marvelous sound is more amusing than listening to a top class band performance. '_What a given talent_,' Sasuke thought to himself.

Around ten meters out of the store, Naruto suddenly stopped as of realizing something. His actions shocked Sasuke a little, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"That guy!"

"What guy?"

"That guy in there, the store manager! Doesn't he look familiar?"

"Well, not really, he looks more insecure to me."

"Those clothes he was wearing covers his body figure, and imagine him with short hair, doesn't he look like the muscular guy in our suspects list?"

After thinking for several minutes, the two snuck back, this time hiding beside the entrance, and tracing every single person that enters. For the first couple of minutes, it was interesting for Naruto, but soon after, it became boring.

Just when Sasuke was able to enjoy the pleasure of having his Naru-chan lying in his arms, a muscular guy that looks the same of the one from the suspect list walked out. His unexpected appearance made Naruto jump of the arms of his lover, and chase after him.

The man let the two into a huge mall, and as soon as a herd of people walked pass Sasuke and Naruto, he disappeared.

"Damn it!" Naruto burst out of anger. "Shh, don't worry. He doesn't know but I hooked an audio recorder on his back pockets," Sasuke smirked.

"You're the best!" Naruto praised his lover as he gave him a rewarding hug. He would not have done that if he knew Sasuke had placed the same thing on his phone.

The hug totally blew Sasuke out of his mind because he made a decision he deeply regretted, following the man into the woods.


	26. Twist

Hi~ Yes, I'm here to say srry again :P srry for the LONG delay, it's almost year end so i was rly busy... Plus, I'm graduating too, so there's extra stuff. Anyway, enjoy the new chpt!

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the top branches as of a leading device, the man ventured through the sky piercing trees. Carefully landing every step, trying their hardest not to let the man hear crackling of branches, the lovers followed him deep into the forest.

Too concentrated on his foot, Naruto's head soon made an intimate interaction with a tree. Luckily, his baseball hat* protected him from getting a concussion, but his mindless action resolved only in alerting the muscle man.

Suddenly, the man made a sharp turn, and rapid his steps, as of trying to escape from his stalkers. The two behind tried to catch up, but only ending up entering a tunnel formed by dense shrubs, and bushes. The light started fading, creating an alarming atmosphere. No longer able to see their suspect, the two stopped caring about creaking branches, and chased after the man.

It was hard for the two, especially Naruto, who almost toppled over a branch when he saw spots of light, assuming they were the eyes of man-eating animals. His actions of tripping, and jumping over random objects slowed Sasuke down.

Although he loves Naruto, Sasuke's Uchiha blood was frustrated about Naruto's childish behavior at such an important moment. But no matter what blood, he's still Sasuke, a person that would die for his lover.

Plus, sighting Uzumaki's adorable face come closer to his own, and holding him tightly, there was nothing Sasuke could do. Nothing except for startling his lover by giving him a sweet kiss on the cheeks.

"Wha-What the? Don't do that during such an important moment!" Naruto gasped, his face turning red.

"Ha, does that mean I get to do this when we get back?" Sasuke said, while thinking in his head,

'How cute, he said my line, and he's not even scared anymore...I'll just kiss him next time he gets scared.'

Surprisingly, after a long run, and exiting the bloodcurdling tunnel, revealed a small, but beautiful meadow, sprinkled with colorful flowers. Deep within the meadow lays an old house, it wasn't too scary, nor is it like any normal house. But the unnatural quietness, with no birds, insect or anything that's supposed to be there alerted our perceptive Uchiha.

Several steps into the emptiness of the meadow, the muscular man turned around, his brooding eyes pierced through the field, the deadliness withering all the beauteous flowers, meeting Sasuke's raven black eyes.

With a smile, Sasuke greeted, acting as if he didn't know anything, "Hi, great field isn't it?" The man's emerald eyes glimmered as he clarified the identity of his stalkers. 'The two could be no other than Sasuke and Naruto.' the man thought to himself.

Giving a despising smile, while straightening his thoughts and quickly forming a plan, he ignored Sasuke's friendly greetings, and walked calmly towards the house. Watching someone disappear right in front of his face had always been something Naruto hated. Therefore, Naruto again made a reckless decision and ran after the man, with Sasuke chasing after him. "Wait! Naruto, don't go!" Sasuke knew words aren't able to stop his lover's careless actions, but that was the best he could do. As for Naruto, he seems as if consumed by an energy, pulling himself towards the house, not able to stop.

Why was that? Because, although he's naive, Naruto felt like he wanted to help his lover

Upon entering the neglected house, instead of seeing the man, Naruto saw a dead body lying in the scattered room. Moving closer, Uzumaki gasped from surprise, Udon is stabbed, barely able to breath, and in his own pound of blood.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran over, and kneel beside the injured teenager, "Udon! Are you ok?" The brown haired boy's pale hands, which are now scarlet, reached up, trying to grab Naruto's. Knowing Udon's wish, Naruto placed his own hands within Udon's, thinking it might comfort the nearly dead boy.

However, instead of hearing death wills, when he leaned over to listen, Udon pulled his face closer, their noses touching. Thinking it is only because the boy wants him to hear better, Naruto waited for several seconds, but nothing happened. All the brown haired boy did was stare into his eyes.

"U-Udon? Are you okay?" still not understanding his circumstances, Naruto said, before being forced down for an intimate kiss. "Whuw du buut**" Catching the slight opening, Udon enter his tongue for a passionate kiss, as while as to drug his crush with the anesthetics.

*Remember when they met the man? They bought a ton of things so they could camouflage their face...which they failed at doing this time. But yeah, dat was where Naruto bought the hat.

** Translation: WHAT THE FUCK?

* * *

Hi again, I know i'm kinda annoying popping out here and there all the time but yeah :D how'd u ppl lik the chpt? Sry if i disappointed you by makin Udon into a bad guy, I just felt like i needed a twist, and dats y this chpt's name is twist. Anyhow, once again, plz tell me if u haf any idea 4 the story...and **PLZ REVIEW 3 **love u all, and see u later!


	27. Investigation

Udon's lips arched to a smile as he picked up Naruto, they exited through a hidden door, leaving behind only a river of fake blood that lay thickly on the timber floor.

No muscular man, no Naruto, the only things Sasuke saw when he entered was that pound of blood, which lead terrible thoughts to his mind. Loving scenes started flashing in his mind; their first kiss, trip to Las Vegas, the fateful meeting with Naruto father, and even their planned wedding.

'What had happened, who's blood is that, where's Naruto,' terrifying thoughts rushed to his mind, bleaching Sasuke's skin, 'where's the man, what are the means to all these?' With crazy thoughts running through his head, Sasuke searched everywhere for his lover, but only end up finding nothing.

Unable to do anything, only the first time did the president of Uchiha Inc. feel how useless he is. Without Naruto, he's just like an empty shell. The only thing in mind was finding Naruto, and to do so, he needs help. Therefore, his legs dragged him back to the city, craving for any help he can get to find his precious lover.

Upon entering the lavish hotel, his worried friend marched over, "Sasuke! We were so worried, where have you been!" Shifting his head, his soulless eyes meeting Kiba's, which are darting in concern.

Kiba's never seen Sasuke with such an expression. An indescribable one, one filled with insecurity, horror, and flicks of flaming. The insecurity of losing the innocent Naruto that had always acted as a shield for him. The horror of never getting him back, and the burning flames of anger, wanting to embark on a journey to rescue his lover, no matter how long it'll take, or how many obstacles there might be.

"Sa-Sasuke? Are you...Are you ok?" Kiba asked. "Naruto's taken," were the only words Uchiha uttered. He lightly pushed Kiba to the side, and headed straight toward his room. The short-tempered Inuzuka wanted to chase after Sasuke, and ask for details, but Shino stopped him, "Let him be. He's got to calm down first,"

After hours of mutely sitting on his bed, and staring at the blinding lights of the never sleeping city, remembering the times with his lover, Sasuke heard a knock on the door. "Sasuke, it's me, Shino," a deep voice said. Ignoring his friend, Uchiha didn't move an inch.

Shino waited for several minutes and continued, "Let me in, sitting there wouldn't help you find Naruto, or take him back to you!" the usually calm Aburame screamed furiously, waking their neighbors.

Before Shino hollered his name again, Sasuke opened the door. Aburame followed him in, and the two sat on the silk covered bed. "Before you say anything, or tell me to fuck off, you have to know one thing," Shino began his lecture, "without anything said, we already know their objective is to destroy your company, and maybe take Naruto." Sasuke's eyes reddened with anger and guilt as he heard the name Naruto.

"We can't let them do that. I know you are willing to give up anything for him, but have you ever thought for him? Naruto wouldn't want that, would he?" Shino slowed down his pace as Sasuke's eyes became more human-like. "And knowing that they want your company, they wouldn't do anything to Naruto, so he's safe. That gives us time to think of a plan right?"

"As long as we could find some clues, we'll be able to detect the criminal. You are the president of Uchiha Inc. aren't you? So, tell me what happened. Would you?" Aburame asked, finally finishing the classic lecture he once read in a book. Aburame have probably just broken his record of words he said in a day by uttering that lecture.

Shino's eyebrows narrowed to a V shape as Sasuke described the matter. It really isn't that big of a deal, the only problem is they have no idea who or where they took Naruto. "May there be any hints?" Shino asked, "Like any marks of struggle, or anything?"

"No, Nothing but blood. But I guess we could go back to check again, since I wasn't really in that much of a mood when I searched for him." Sasuke said, finally turning back to the normal him.

"Yeah. Let's do it tomorrow." "K, we'll go at six." ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Without his angel, there was no way Sasuke could sleep. Therefore, the next morning when he met up with Shino to find clues, there were remarkably vivid black circles surrounding Sasuke's eyes.

Shino sighed at the dull sight; he finally knows what happens when a man loses his lover. He will become every negative attribute. 'I'm so glad Kiba's here.' Shino thought to himself as he threw his arm around Kiba's build waist, "I love you," Shino confessed out of the blue, "stay here, Sasuke and I will go."

The sun has already reached its highest point, and the two are exhausted. Why? Because, last time the muscle man knew the route so it was almost effortless, but this time with the two alone, finding the meadow was like searching for a single pearl in the ocean.

Shino washed his face at the riverbank, while Sasuke sat under the shade of an Oak tree. "Hurry up, we have to find the meadow," Sasuke said, standing up as if to leave. However, right when the two took their first step, Shino stopped, "Shh. Someone's coming," He warned, dragging Sasuke under a shelter made of broken branches.

"Shit! I seriously can't believe the boss did such a stupid thing as to leave the drug, and his laundry in that house," a voice said in an American accent, walking toward the two "Shut it already, what if someone hears us? You gonna pay for that?" Another whispered in a London accent.

Dark green veins are now visible on Sasuke's skin, if Shino's hands aren't tightly grabbing onto his arms, the boy would have sprit over to punch those loudmouths to ask for his lover.

'Who's the "boss" the two were referring to? Does that guy have anything to do with the kidnap of Naruto?' thoughts flooded into Sasuke's head, but now isn't a time to calmly think them through, all he wants to do is find his kitty as fast as possible.

* * *

Hi~ thx for reading :D and see you guys later 3


	28. To His Rescue: almost there

"Calm down!" Shino whispered, slowly resigning his hands from Sasuke's arm. "Now, we'll go after them, but you have to be quiet. Okay?" Aburame said, stepping out of their coverage.

'I can't believe I have to talk to him in such a manner. That Sasuke Uchiha of all people,' Shino thought, patting leaves off his body, ' should've just let Shikamaru and Temari come...that way, during this period of time I'd be doing H stuff with Kiba,'

Who would have thought under Shino's serious appearance laid such perverted thoughts? Either did the slightest idea of such a luminous meadow, so well seclude, would have ever flashed into anyone's mind.

With the two strange men as lead, Sasuke and Shino soon arrived at the small meadow. It seemed as if the meadow had magically appeared, everything was so heavenly decorated- filled with flower; violet, white, pink, and yellow.

The only disadvantage to this enchanted place is that the area has no coverage for the two stalkers. Therefore, upon their entrance, Shino picked up a fallen branch, and "bam" struck one of the two they were stalking. The man screamed in pain, alerting the other to turn, and fight, but before he was able to realize anything, he has already been taken down.

Sasuke have wanted to beat the two up in the first place, so he reacted fast. Without any armor, or weapon, he ran to behind the other man, and knocked him out by throwing a powerful backhand strike right behind his neck.

After defeating the two useless bastards, our two protagonists (for this chapter) dashed to the creaking house. The floor was still left with the river of blood, only now dry. "This place looks like it's gonna fall in seconds," Shino remarked.

Ignoring whatever his partner have said, Sasuke bent over to check the dry blood, and with relief, he realized it was nothing even close to real blood. Finally returning to his normal self, he scattered through the room to find even the slightest clue that might lead them to their destination.

The two searched in every, and any place in sight, from the most visible exit to the most remote edge. After an hour, Shino suddenly called out in excitement, "Sasuke! I found something!" His words were as of water in the desert for Sasuke.

The pale boy's eyes sparked of excitement, making his face finally more human-like. However, when he stormed over, all he saw was a slight scrape on the wall. "What is this," Sasuke asked in confusion, his excitement fading away.

But poor him, no matter how worried he is, his words still provoked Shino to think of their old joke, "Qu'est-ce que c'est!" the serious boy suddenly burst out with a broad smile*. Sasuke's deadly expression forced Shino into mutely showing Sasuke the hidden door.

Using his finger as a hook, Shino poked it inside the scrape, widening it. (Widening=stretching, and stretching...sigh, me and my dirty mind) About two centimeters in, Shino felt something hard (sigh again, are any of you thinking what I'm thinking?). An entrance came to sight as he pressed onto the button. "So there is a secret tunnel," Sasuke said, walking inside. "Wait," the other boy stopped him. The pale boy looked at him with confusion, but only later realizing Shino was trying to light a candle he found in the house. 'He's gotten so much dumber after Naruto left, ' Shino thought, walking in.

The candle's light was dim but it was enough as a moving guide. Walking deeper in wards, the boys discovered that the tunnel was built in a strange shape. Unlike most other tunnels, this one was built perfectly straight, as well as extraordinarily long; so long that there are no visible light.

Approximately thirty meters in, Shino felt he had stepped on something, and within seconds, the two heard a loud sound of something collapsing. Looking into each other's eyes, the two knew what Shino had said when they first entered has happened. The house has collapsed.

"Guess I was right," the amazing predictor laughed, "I just hope nothing happens to this tunnel." The two continued forward, but their destination seemed unreachable. After what seemed like a year of walking, Shino dropped himself on a giant rock.

"Mine, it's so damn tiring! You should sit down too, Sasuke," he said pointing at a rock opposing from his, "I knew I should have brought water." That was a true fact, his mouth might not be visible, but Sasuke's soft, cherry-like lips have turned scarlet and chapped.

While Sasuke did as Shino suggested, and sat himself on the rock, taking a rest, he glanced back at from where they came. 'We've walked a lot,' Sasuke thought, grabbing their candle, 'the entire pathway have been so clear, without any obstacles...'

"Shino!" the calm boy suddenly cried, startling his companion "What?" the heavily clothed boy asked, his eyes filled with questions. "Stand up! Your rock," Sasuke shouted, sweat of anxiety dripping from his forehead. The other boy quickly stood up, and looking down, he found the rock shaking, digging into the ground.

*ik, u can't see his smile...but still, I guess you could tell from his glasses falling? Idk...just imagine him smiling plz ;)


End file.
